El Bardo
by Ladyzafiro
Summary: Hasta en el peor de los abismos... existe la poesía. Hasta en la peor oscuridad ...existe la salvación. Hasta en la peor de las encrucijadas... existe un camino. Desde hoy. ¿Cómo quieres vivir? TERCER CAPÍTULO, ARRIBA!
1. Prólogo

**El Bardo**

_**Aclaración**_**: **_**Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kyoto Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Sólo los personajes nuevos, trama y poemas son de mi peculiar imaginación y creación. **_

_Con cariño eterno, respeto y admiración. Este pequeño esfuerzo por mejorar en la escritura y mi poesía del alma…va por ti y para ti. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

***1** No tenía el aspecto que describían los libros, ni lo que alguna vez oí contar en leyendas urbanas, pero la describo como imponente, temerosa e infundía con su presencia un indiscutible aire de autoridad…

¿Lo peculiar?

Era ambigua, tal vez femenina, macilenta, grácil y muy fría. Transitó por tierras inhóspitas, pueblos, ciudades, países, etc. Su aura argentada destellaba y su ropaje desvaído ondeaba, dejando una estela de brisa gélida con sabor agridulce tras su paso etéreo. Se detuvo ante mis ojos curiosos y rodeándome me inspeccionó con severidad, supongo que no debería temerle si su cercanía no podía hacerme daño alguno. Exhalé con alivio al pensar en ello.

_**Advertencia**_: _**jamás debía intervenir**_. La vi actuar en muchas ocasiones. En más de una oportunidad estuve a punto de inmiscuirme; pero su mirada era como látigo certero a mis intenciones y los músculos se me tensaban con su mirada desdeñosa que me obligaba a prodigarle cierta pleitesía y retirarme a un rincón. Silenciosa, adusta y siempre diciendo que llegaba con justicia. No por ella, sino que con ella. Ya lo sabía no era antojadiza aunque lo pareciera, se limitaba a cumplir con los menesteres que se le encomendaban. Sin juzgar.

Entendí que no siempre era fría y despiadada, a veces era indulgente con almas puras ―y esas sí que escaseaban―, en ocasiones empática y daba minutos para que notaran su presencia, eso la hacía esbozar una sonrisa y musitar frases cercanas a las almas. No importando qué idioma hablasen, los dominaba todos. No había que resistirse, eso fue lo que concluí al verla hacer _"su trabajo"_ ya que sólo era una compañera más hacia el último viaje, para quienes creen que todo se termina ahí.

A veces rozaba a los que rebozaban de vitalidad y salud, aquellos que eran inquebrantables, y los más perceptivos notaban su vestimenta flotar en la neblina hacia la luz o a veces con el frío acariciar sus cabellos. En la luz del astro rey ella brillaba, su figura nocturna era astrífera, también segura y hasta cálida, pero pareciera que esa visión indulgente estaba reservada sólo para ciertas personas.

Las leyendas le apasionaban, la vida le atraía y escuchó de todo.

El son de las teclas armoniosas del piano. El desgarrador y solitario violín. El murmullo del viento en la flauta traversa con las cuerdas emigrantes de un arpa al unísono; pero por sobretodo muchos acordes roncos resonando como tímidos truenos del chelo en aquellas composiciones viajeras―desde músicos connotados hasta los anónimos―, la incitaban a danzar y girar con gracia frente a la luna o en compañía del sol.

Reconocía que adoraba la creatividad y esa curiosa percepción de los escritores para describirla con adjetivos y algo más. Déspota, cruel, irónica, ave noctívaga, sombra que mora en cementerios, amante del cielo, con mal gusto para vestir y hasta de sexo indefinido.

Las representaciones etéreas y alígeras de actores en el proscenio, las observaba desde el palco y al finalizar con un ademán curvaba sus labios o a veces aplaudía con ímpetu.

En ocasiones leía los reclamos nostálgicos de los poetas; en aquel minuto de lucidez creativa por el amor descarnado e ingrato, para pedirles su visita lo antes posible. Otras, eran verdaderas odas a su presencia ineludible y escuchaba como recitaban en voz alta.

_Viajo a la aurora eterna, _

_atado a tu mano_

_a tu capa de estrellas _

_al roce gélido de tu hálito. _

_Deja que me despida_

_con la nostalgia en las pupilas,_

_donde cincelas mi vida_

_y escribes con tus uñas_

_la despedida a esta tierra._

_Donde reiné en versos,_

_habité en silencio_

_y me ahogué…_

_en tus imaginarios besos._

Admiraba los geométricos o indefinidos retratos que le dedicaban algunos pintores y hasta reía de los dibujantes si sus trazos caricaturescos eran lo suficientemente buenos; aunque detestaba la hoz, el aspecto de verdugo, esos abrigos holgados y sombríos.

Las miles de preguntas de los niños y de los curiosos ingenuos no las respondían, pero les regalaba una sonrisa que calmaba su temor.

Por último. Los ninguneo, reclamos y demandas de algunos filósofos, científicos, millonarios déspotas y fanáticos con pasaporte a trato especial que osaban a mirarla por sobre el hombro. A ésos sí que los esperaba con una mueca y murmullos de sorna que no se borraban. Los tocaba con su largo dedo índice en la sien y quién sabe qué cosa verían que los silenciaba de inmediato.

En resumen: conocía más de su trabajo que del entorno en que vagué por tiempo incontable. Conocía más de sus artimañas que el saber… _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

A veces, creo que sólo soy una pieza en este juego de ajedrez que puede ser la vida y el aquí. _¿Acaso soy un peón?_ Y por último sé que respondo a un nombre y es:_ Ohiro. _

* * *

_**Lista de música**__:_

_*_**1**_ The cello song - The piano guys._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	2. Quisiera huir

**Capítulo 1: "Quisiera huir****"**

***1** **_"__Quisiera huir de la tortura que asfixia y silencia mis florantes murmullos. Huir de la nostalgia que deambula de día y de la tristeza que pernocta en mis sueños. Huir de los pájaros brunos que acechan mi carne, buscan secarme las huellas de tus labios y arrancarme tu sendero escrito en mis pies. Huir de las lágrimas mustias que deja el viento, del eco de tus pasos en letanía __envuelto en la grilla y no avanza en aquel perenne calvario nocturno. Y, e__n la velocidad de esta huida, grito tu nombre para que no perezca en mi garganta y renazca en el albur de un nuevo amanecer sin ti"._**

Las calles grisáceas como boceto a lápiz de carbón fue lo primero que miró. El fragor de un despertar ajetreado entre automóviles, conversaciones lejanas, los cascos de los caballos sobre el asfalto resonó en sus oídos. Los apresurados hombres que zigzagueaban la vereda camino al trabajo codearon su brazo y le murmuraron una palabra de desdén para que saliera del medio, lo devolvieron a la realidad. Percibió las miradas arrobadas de las féminas que detectaban su atractivo así que escondió su rostro bajo una bufanda, dejando sólo sus enigmáticos ojos azules al mundo. Ese día caminaría, aunque fuese un extenso trecho, sería el permiso que se daría para despejar sus pensamientos, liberarlos a vivir entre los rascacielos que observó por última vez. Respirando una bocanada de aire citadino murmuró: "_Nueva York, aquí estoy. Dispuesto a redescubrirte, pero ésta vez completamente sobrio"_ y con una sonrisa, abrió sus brazos hacia una nueva oportunidad.

Tiempo atrás, meses quizá. Bajó al fondo del abismo, conoció cada paraje, deambuló errático y sobrevivió a pesar de la falta de oxígeno que le sofocó; para luego de esa tormenta en que sucumbió su ser, volver a flote una mañana cualquiera. El alcohol le regaló minutos de armisticio, asfixió el dolor y los incansables murmullos del pensamiento, pero al despertar su existencia era mucho más siniestra que el ayer. Como una vez se lo advirtió un viejo beodo de la calle: _"El alcohol no soluciona los conflictos, ya que a esos demonios les da oxigeno para vivir tranquilos en las fauces de la nada y en la aparente calma ellos sólo dormitan para fortalecerse. Mañana, despertarás con el mismo demonio todavía más gigantesco, rondando tu alma y succionando tu energía. Busca otra forma de sacar eso que llevas dentro, hijo. ¿O es que realmente quieres ser como yo?"_ Verseó con voz aguardentosa y esa autoridad que le otorgaban las calles, las personas anónimas que le confidenciaban su vida y el pasado acuestas que nunca dejó de penarle, hasta la noche en que ya no le vio en el bar de siempre. La noche anterior, el barman le comentó de su deceso que nadie lamento, sólo él. Entonces le quedaron unas preguntas rodando por días: ¿realmente quería ser como él? ¿Buscar la forma de salir? ¿Cuál?

Lamentarse por lo que no fue y por aquello que ya no sería; y es que en ciertos momentos ya ni siquiera lamentarse era bueno. De ahí en adelante, sobrevivir sería su consigna. Tenía opciones, sí. De hecho las tenía desde hace tiempo y una en especial venía con la nueva compañera de trabajo que no perdía oportunidad para buscarle conversación. Sus insinuaciones eran cada vez más osadas; sin embargo su corazón estaba alejado de los instintos básicos que pudieran ser despertados por aquella despampanante fémina que no solo su cabello era de fuego.

—Buen día —saludó sin dejar de pestañear y dejando su estela de llameante perfume en el recinto.

Él sonrió.

—Buen día, Janelle —respondió de espaldas mientras buscaba entre sus pertenencias las llaves del Roll Royce.

—Llegó esto para ti.

Él volteó y miró el sobre que la mujer agitó en una de sus manos, ascendió desde su escote hacia su mirada lasciva y se lo dio sin apartar sus verdes ojos de sus maleables labios. Él lo recibió. Frunció el ceño al ver la dirección y lo arrojó encima de la mesa.

—¿No la abrirás?

—No.

—Pudiera ser importante —trastabillando cerca de él y tocando su brazo.

—No lo creo —dijo alejándose de su cercanía.

—Ni siquiera sabes de quien es.

—Vi el remitente y no me interesa ver su contenido —respondió con voz inflexible mientras se enrollaba la bufanda.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con voz melosa.

—Sí, con tu permiso.

—Nos vemos —prometió con un suspiro.

Él no respondió y se marchó.

¿Cuál eran las otras opciones? Asumir el compromiso con temple o desviarse en el camino sin retorno, nada remediaría el ya no tenerla. El infierno era el mismo, con distinto paisaje, sólo eso. Tomó las llaves de su Roll Royce y condujo rumbo a la cita ineludible.

El almuerzo se llevaría a cabo en ese acogedor restaurant: Keens Steakhouse ubicado en Manhattan, cerca de la quinta avenida. Un recinto discreto que visitó muchas veces, en especial el bar. Pocas personas pululaban entre los íntimos pasillos, el bar y los comedores; el sonido ambiente se disipaba entre paredes revestidas de tostada madera y el vasto espacio del corredor. Su mesa, para seis personas, se encontraba en un exclusivo comedor donde la luz del sol apenas iluminaba el techo tapizado de pipas de ilustres personajes. En su costado derecho aquella llamativa litografía que estudió con detenimiento lo distrajo del tiempo y la espera de los comensales.

La elegante dama se presentó con un discreto traje sastre marengo, jugando nerviosa con un bolso de tela en sus largas manos enguantadas y una pamela con aplicaciones de plumas, en el intento por ocultar su rostro; pero de inmediato fue reconocida por unas jóvenes, se escabulló siendo guiada por el administrador a quien agradeció y le pidió que los dejara a solas. Lo observó: cabizbajo, mucho más delgado y abstraído; con los dedos de una mano reproducía en esa fina copa con agua una melodía imitando el son del piano Pleyel y con la otra anotando algo en las hojas de un cuaderno. Suspiró, se llevó ambas manos a su rostro anguloso y su mentón enmarañado en una escasa barba de días que le hacían ver como un adulto con alma de niño indefenso. Esa visión conmovió una vez más su corazón maternal. Lo conocía lo suficiente, parecía leer en sus pensamientos con nula posibilidad a equivocarse. Terry, no era feliz.

Eleanor se acercó poco a poco, él no le sintió pese al sonido de sus tacones sobre el piso, entonces carraspeo y logro capturar su atención. Buscó a los demás, no habían llegado, situación que le favorecía para abordar la conversación que tenía pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo. Se levantó y la asistió para sentarse, luego lo hizo él frente a su inspección maternal.

—Madre, ¿va a hablarme o sólo se dedicará a desaprobar mi apariencia? —preguntó sacando su cigarrera.

—No desapruebo tu apariencia, solo que no puedo quedarme impávida ante tu deplorable estado que obedece a tu infelicidad —respondió esperando alguna reacción. Nada. Le arrebató la cigarrera de sus manos y con una caricia arregló su mechón rebelde sobre sus ojos —.Vine porque tú lo has pedido. Aunque no entiendo qué es todo esto.

—La reunión que solicitó mi padre, ya sabe, le preocupa mi futuro —respondió sin mirarla y llamando al camarero.

—¿Desea algo el señor? ¿La señora? —preguntó, sacando su libreta para apuntar.

—Sí, tómele la orden a la señorita Baker, por favor.

—No, no se moleste. Aún no ordenaré nada, muchas gracias —dijo quitándose la pamela y arreglándose las hebras de su rubio cabello.

—De acuerdo —dijo el hombre dejando el menú en manos de Terry.

—Gracias.

Cuando notó que el camarero se alejó, habló.

—Dime. ¿Vas a quedarte así toda la vida? Te conseguí una audición y no te presentaste. ¿Por qué? —reprendió con severidad, pero solo en su tono de voz.

—Ya le dije que no necesito su ayuda en esas materias. De cualquier forma ya conseguí trabajo por mis propios medios —contestó ordenando con una mano su flequillo rebelde.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, le dije que lo haría. Estoy en la compañía Bennington hace… poco más de un mes —dijo contando mentalmente el tiempo que para él se había detenido.

—Entonces…

—Ya no estoy en las calles, ni me subo a los escenarios de teatros de mala muerte en estado de ebriedad y ya tengo un trabajo estable. ¿No era eso lo que le preocupaba? Ya no tiene un hijo vago que manche su reputación… más todavía.

—Por favor, Terry. ¿Crees que eso me ofende? —preguntó y él, respondió con un movimiento de sus hombros —. Lo que me ofende es tu pasividad para aceptar lo que dice tu padre. ¿Me dirás qué aún continuas con Susana?

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque no es eso lo que tú realmente quieres.

—Querer o no…¿Realmente usted cree que puedo eludir mi responsabilidad con ella?

—Ya que mencionas "responsabilidad" y no la palabra amor, seré más clara. ¿Qué sucedió con Candy?

Pareciera que el nombrarla fuese como dejar colar una ventisca fría de invierno que en su vida se volvió eterna. Su nombre. Lo había dejado de decir a viva voz cuando creía que la estaba olvidando y ahora secretamente lo pronunciaba. A veces al sol, otras a la luna o a las estrellas que le contaban de romances, amor eterno y que en ocasiones le ahuyentó el sueño. No podía mentirle a su madre, pero haría el esfuerzo. El olvido toma su tiempo, aunque no sea contabilizado en horas o meses. Cuando menos podía hablarle de resignación al destino tan mezquino.

—E - eso… se terminó…—balbuceó con pesar y bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Pero yo creía que…tú…

—¡Muy buenas tardes! —dijo la voz del Duque que irrumpió con su presencia.

Respiró con alivio, no por la presencia que lo inquiría con severidad a él y al recinto, sino que el no tener que responder al interrogatorio de su madre.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Eleanor con una ademán de su cabeza.

—Buenas —respondió escueto, Terry.

—¿Éste es el lugar que has escogido para formalizar tu noviazgo ante sus padres? —preguntó con desdén mientras dejaba que el administrador le ayudara con el abrigo negro y se arreglaba su corbata. Esperó a que se retirara y prosiguió expresando su inconformidad —. Debí imaginar que elegirías algo como esto, debí hacerme cargo yo mismo.

—Siento que no esté a su altura, padre. Pero es lo que puedo pagar —justificó con una reverencia de una de sus manos, como si fuera unas líneas de algún parlamento de una obra.

—Si se trataba de dinero, debiste decirme —alegó quitándose los guantes y dejándolo en la silla contigua.

—Creo que sería prudente que mis futuros suegros sepan desde ya qué puedo ofrecerle a su hija. Nada de falsas expectativas —replicó desafiante.

—Lo haces para molestarme. ¿No es así? —rugió frunciendo el ceño y sus espesas cejas se arremolinaron dándole un aspecto temible.

Eleanor los miró a los dos, tan parecidos e incapaces de llevarse bien aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Terry, estuvo a punto de responder: _"No, ya no está entre mis prioridades, de eso bien se encarga su flamante esposa"_, pero recordó que desde el año pasado no era su esposa y que hace unos meses, estaba solo. Su padre, había quedado viudo y sin hijos al morir la Duquesa Eduviges de Grandchester en un accidente lamentable. No daría golpes bajos y menos con personas fallecidas.

La hostilidad del ambiente era palpable para cualquiera. Terry, no perdía ocasión para fastidiar a su padre con sus ironías y el Duque criticaba cada actuar de su hijo, desaprobando desde sus decisiones hasta su forma de vida. No sería una velada fácil y para colmo recién comenzaba.

—¿No le gusta la carne? Aquí es la especialidad —arremetió otra vez, Terry.

—…

—Cierto, usted prefiere ir a cazarla por sus propios medios, para la próxima lo tendré presente.

—Deja de hablar estupideces. ¡Mocoso desagradecido! —espetó golpeando con un puño la mesa.

—Por favor, caballeros. ¡Basta! No olviden, ninguno de los dos, que estamos en un lugar público. Compórtense —rogó, Eleanor.

La mirada furibunda del Duque sobre su hijo y la intervención de Eleanor apaciguó los ánimos, volviéndolos conscientes de su entorno y tratando de llevar esa velada en paz.

—¿Y tu novia? ¿No ha llegado? ¿No estaba contigo? —interrogó sin parar.

—Es día de semana, acostumbro a trabajar.

—Imagino que vendrá con sus padres, igual hemos llegado antes —acotó Eleanor mirando el reloj del bolsillo de Terry.

—¡Buenas tardes!

La campanuda voz de Lucile de Marlowe les interrumpió, se presentó junto a su esposo Donald y por supuesto, en compañía de la aludida: Susana. De inmediato, Terry se levantó y ayudó a la chica evitando en todo momento la mirada de su madre que observaba cada detalle. Les presentó oficialmente sin esbozar ninguna emoción, como si todo se tratase de un mero trámite más para dejar contentos a todos, menos a él. Ordenaron y el maitre se dirigió al Duque para que aprobara el vino para el almuerzo. Vino francés, aceptado. Todo se dio de manera tranquila, alabando la buena comida y el bajativo con una conversación trivial entre las tres mujeres y los dos varones sobre negocios bursátiles y la guerra que seguía sumando naciones y restando pérdidas humanas. Terry, continuaba en silencio, distante y frío, apenas probó bocado y el postre ni siquiera lo miró.

La señora Lucile insistía en exigir que un periodista publicara en sociales, el compromiso pese a la reticencia de su propia hija.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé…no lo creo necesario —respondió Susana mirando de refilón a Terry notando su ausencia, pese a estar presente de cuerpo, mas no de alma.

—Es necesario que quede claro que estos jóvenes son novios. ¿No lo cree usted, señor Grandchester? —secundó el señor Donald.

—Absolutamente. Yo conozco unos amigos periodistas y sé que estarán encantados de publicar esta noticia —respondió el Duque.

—¡Qué alegría! —exclamó Lucile, aplaudiendo con gran júbilo.

—Y… también pensamos en una fiesta para presentar a la pareja en sociedad —comentó el señor Donald mirando a Terry.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —preguntó Eleanor, completamente sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Acaso usted no está de acuerdo? —inquirió la mujer con desconfianza.

—El Duque es el señor Richard. No veo la necesidad de presentar a Susana cuando aún no están casados —aclaró mirando a Terry, que parecía no prestar ni la más mínima atención.

—Por ahora, pero con el tiempo, que espero que no sea mucho…

—¡Madre! —reprendió Susana.

—Usted, como madre, comprenderá que no es decente extender un compromiso por toda una eternidad —murmuró cerca de Eleanor —. Y exhibirse por ahí sin sentar cabeza. No es lo adecuado.

—Señora Lucile…

—Dígame Lucy, ya que muy pronto seremos de la misma familia. Yo le diré Ely.

—No, gracias, si no le importa…prefiero mi nombre completo —replicó con cortesía.

—De acuerdo, señorita Baker —respondió más molesta que decepcionada —. Usted no sabe cuánto me alegro que las cosas entre ellos estén saliendo tan bien. Confieso que me preocupaba la salud de Susana después del accidente… pensé que ella… no se recuperaría.

—Me alegra que se haya recuperado…

—No del todo —aclaró de inmediato —. Ella depende mucho de mí, pero por lo menos hoy tuvo ánimo de maquillarse y vestirse hermosa para ser presentada ante ustedes. ¿Cómo se ve?

—Madre, por favor —intervino Susana, avergonzada.

Por fin la mirada indescriptible de Terry recorrió el rostro de la joven. Desde su cabello rubio suelto con ligeras ondas que llegaban por debajo de sus hombros, sus grandes y expresivos ojos celestes y el ligero maquillaje que dejaba sus mejillas rosas. Su vestido de chiffon rosa le otorgaba un aspecto más saludable que lo que vio hace semanas atrás. Le sonrió pero aun sintiendo que se sofocaba y quería huir por un poco de aire.

—Tranquila, Susana. Deje que le explique a la señora Eleanor, ella de seguro comprenderá porque es madre. ¿Cierto? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí.

—Deje que le cuente que el accidente fue horrible.

La señora Lucile comenzó a hablar sin parar. "_¿Cómo olvidar ese momento?"_ pensó, Eleanor. Se enteró por un anuncio del diario. No pudo hablar con él, solo se fue directo al hospital y con horror supo sobre la delicada condición de Susana. Ella le había salvado la vida a su hijo, de eso le estaría eternamente agradecida. ¿Pero en qué momento él decidió quedarse con Susana? Lo intuía, pero jamás pudo sacarle alguna palabra sobre eso, solo hasta momentos atrás y el Duque les había interrumpido. Lo que vino después se presentaba ante ella como un puzle con piezas faltantes. Supo del abismo en que su hijo había caído y en su intención por ayudar, escribió a Candy para que le fuera a ver. Tenía secretas esperanzas de un reencuentro y ella vino, pero hasta donde entendió fue para despedirse. "_¿Él se habría enterado de la presencia de ella?"_ se preguntó. Su hijo había vuelto a las tablas pero no con la fuerza y pasión que tuvo en algún momento ―el de máximo esplendor de su carrera―, como si en su alma faltase una parte importante para ser el motor de su luz. "_¿Cómo ayudarle si lo de él y Candy ya era parte del pasado?", _pensó.

Intentó librarse de la conversación pero la mujer insistía en apartarla de los demás comensales, y en su afán por querer reorganizar la vida de su hija, como si no pudiese tomar sus propias decisiones. Susana, se inclinó hacia Terry logrando capturar su atención al tomar el cuaderno que tenía sobre su regazo.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nada importante. Sólo son unas anotaciones, parte del libreto —dijo cerrándolo y dejando a un costado.

—Has estado muy callado. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sólo es cansancio, la nueva compañía absorbe mi tiempo y tuve que correr para llegar acá.

—¿Estabas en la compañía?

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sientes qué?

—Todo esto… —indicando a su madre que continuaba conversando con Eleanor y su padre con el Duque —. No pude evitarlo y sé que no te agrada.

—Por mí está bien. Tal vez así tu madre se calme —dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.

Susana guardó silencio, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero tal vez era cosa de tiempo. Eso lo repitió en innumerables ocasiones: _"cosa de tiempo"._ Desde que él terminó el noviazgo con Candy sólo habían pasado un par de meses. Todo era reciente y ahora la relación entre ellos había avanzado al punto del compromiso. No tenía de qué preocuparse; aunque el Duque preguntó sobre fechas posibles de matrimonio, no supo qué decir y le dio la palabra a su novio. Terry, se limitó a anunciar que en un par de meses más saldría de gira con la nueva compañía, entendiendo que deberían esperar. _"¿Cuánto más debería esperar?"_, pensó.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***2** Viajó durante toda la noche en su Roll Royce - Silver Ghost último modelo —conducido por su chofer— y aunque intentó dormir el ajetreo de la ruedas en aquellos caminos empedrados no se lo permitió y solo pudo reclinar por minutos su cabeza. La brisa fresca de la primavera que se avecinaba, alzaba el aroma de las nacientes flores silvestres que le daban la bienvenida a Lakewood y él las recibió como bendición para calmar sus pensamientos. Sonrió ante la fachada de su casa y los recuerdos de infancia feliz. El colorido cerco vegetal escondía el escudo de la familia y al atravesarlo le esperaba una explanada de pasto verde y la conocida estatua de mármol. Arboles en brote, flores coloridas, rosedales y arbustos geométricos fueron desfilando en su ventanilla. Hasta que el chofer se detuvo y le abrió la puerta. Bajó y se estiró. Por fin respiraría por un par de días del acoso de la prensa al que se vio expuesto desde que salió del anonimato. Ahora era un rostro reconocible, invitado a ostentosas fiestas y presentado a jóvenes solteras con esperanzas de llamar su atención; algunos le miraban con reticencia, por considerarlo demasiado "joven" para asumir los negocios y codearse entre los eruditos de más años en temas bursátiles. _"Nunca encajaré, pareciera que no soy ni de aquí ni de allá"_ era lo que lo le comentó a su fiel amigo: George, quien le mantuvo informado de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Menos de algo puntual.

Caminó rápido y subió las escaleras de mármol hasta llegar al segundo piso. Al fondo estaba su habitación, se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el taburete de la cama, desabotonó su camisa con dedos agiles. Quería bañarse y dormir por lo menos una hora, y después...

Estaba a punto de pedirle a la servidumbre que llenaran la bañera, cuando entró la tía Elroy, sin anunciarse y como ráfaga invernal. Rato atrás cuando lo vio llegar desde el ventanal de su cuarto, interrumpió su lectura matutina, dispuesta a encarar a su sobrino, se dijo: _"Sin preámbulos, sólo hay que comunicárselo"_.

—Buenos días, tía Elroy —saludó volviendo a vestir la camisa —. Me alegra volver a verle…

—Buenos días, William —respondió con rostro adusto y mirando a un costado.

—Estaba por darme un baño y dormir un poco, pero…

—Eso puede esperar. Yo…no te quitaré mucho tiempo ―balbuceó quedándose de pie.

—Bien. Si es por lo de la fiesta… ya dije que podían hacerla. Por mí no hay problema.

—No, no es eso. Dejamos una conversación pendiente cuando te fuiste.

—¿Si? No lo recuerdo —dijo frunciendo el ceño con gracia.

—Parece que conmigo finges amnesia cuando te conviene.

Sonrió ante la broma, pero al mirar su rostro impasible entendió que no pretendía hacerle reír. Trató de pensar cuál era esa conversación pendiente y sólo recordó el bochorno vivido tras el compromiso que el mismo anuló entre Neil y Candy. Sí, eso fue noticia en varios diarios y fue el reclamo recurrente de los Leegan, pero se repondrían. Se lo repitió muchas veces. Por otro lado, creía que había sido claro con las razones de porqué evitó ese compromiso, por lo menos sonó lo suficientemente convincente para la tía. Si preguntaba más, no sabía qué podía responder, a veces el cansancio le hacía aflorar lo primero que pensaba y eso no era bueno, no cuando tomaba la palabra el corazón.

—Si usted quiere abordar el viejo tema de Neil y el compromiso que yo anulé, no le veo caso. Ya pasó —comentó cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

—Me impresiona la liviandad con la que hablas de una vergüenza para la familia —espetó sin dejar de batir su abanico.

—Para la familia no, para Neil… tal vez —respondió ocultando su sonrisa con una de sus manos.

—¡Basta! No quiero comenzar una discusión. Sé, para mi decepción, cómo piensas; y tú ya sabes cómo pienso yo.

—Entonces…

—¡No interrumpas! Lo que me trae aquí es que… —titubeó por segundos, pero tomó aire para continuar —. El consejo se ha reunido… y… hemos llegado al acuerdo de que debemos ayudarte a… buscar una buena esposa que esté a la altura de un Andley. Y eso es lo que hicimos. La conocerás dentro de estos días y para que lo sepas, se llama: Isobel Mc Gillivray. ¡No lo olvides! —finalizó con voz de trueno.

Sus celestes ojos se abrieron por el asombro, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Parpadeó pensando que tal vez había oído mal o estaba en medio de una pesadilla. La tía abuela lo repitió rápidamente, se fue no sin antes advertirle que no aceptaba negativas porque él tenía responsabilidades que conocía muy bien y que se preparara a conocer a la muchacha. Nada más.

Su mente ralentizó esa información para darle tiempo a reaccionar; lo hizo y se dejó caer con el peso de su incredulidad frente al sitial de su cuarto. El calor del sol de esa primaveral mañana nunca le pareció más frío que ese día.

Todo parecía sacado de un libro, donde los matrimonios eran trámites que decidían los mayores, se patentaban en documentos y en tiempo record. Lo único en que los aludidos se hacían participes, era al momento de probarse el traje, darle la rúbrica al juez del registro y sonreír en la fiesta. ¿Dónde hacia la aparición el amor? Lo desconocía. Nunca escuchó finales felices y sempiternos, no con esos antecedentes. Simplemente imposible.

"_¿Y el romance? ¿Cuál?"_, pensó. Las parejas se conocían a través de fotos o de frías descripciones de terceros y en el momento del enlace apenas se reconocían los semblantes, para en vez de emitir un hola o una declaración de amor verdadera, decirle al sacerdote el sí. Lo demás quedaba ahí. ¿Había algo más? Lo dudaba. Era cierto, aún seguía pasando, pero guardaba la secreta esperanza que esa decisión la tomaría su corazón y no el clan Andley. El clan, aquel grupo de ancianos que siempre dirimieron sobre su vida desde que tenía un año de edad y que lo manejaban desde una oficina como si fuera un simple guiñol. Lo había aceptado porque miles de personas y familias dependían de los buenos negocios de los Andley, porque fue el patrimonio y el legado de sus padres; pero la verdad que toda esa responsabilidad le estaba asfixiando poco a poco y prometía sepultar su felicidad.

—¡Señor, Albert! —llamó por tercera vez su amigo desde la puerta y éste lo miró con sus ojos nublados —. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—¿Ya se lo dijo su tía? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Lo del compromiso? Sí…

—Pensé que no se lo diría hoy.

—¿Tú ya lo sabías y no me lo has dicho?, pero… ¡por qué! —exclamó levantándose del sitial y viendo hacia el jardín.

Irritado ante lo que él creía como una traición, por lo menos su amigo pudo advertirle para estar preparado.

—Me enteré esta mañana y cuando le vi llegar pensaba en cómo decírselo… —explicó y le creyó.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando. Hace muy poco que he recobrado la memoria, me he alejado para reordenar mi vida y… ¿Por qué hacen esto? —preguntó volviéndose a sentar y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Usted está a cargo de un clan muy importante y… ya lo sabe lo consideran demasiado joven para asumir cargos que creen que no dominará —explicó apesadumbrado.

—Eso es absurdo. He tomado decisiones más arriesgadas teniendo 18 años y ahora tengo 24 años. ¿Cuál es el problema? Es la inteligencia lo que debe contar y no mi edad —argumentó seguro de sí mismo y sus habilidades comerciales.

—Lo sé, usted ya sabe que no es lo que yo pienso, sino que lo que ellos piensan y de acuerdo a eso son las decisiones que toman.

—¡Qué estupidez! ¿Y qué tiene que ver la prometida que me buscaron, con la madurez que ellos esperan que tenga? —preguntó irritado.

—Es parte de la "imagen estética" de los hombres de negocios. La mayoría de los inversionistas tienen un estatus, esposas, hijos y… digamos que usted no encajaba con ellos —argumentó su amigo.

—¿Ves? Es lo que te decía. ¡No encajo! Ni aquí ni allá. ¡En ninguna parte! ¿Es que nunca podré desligarme de ésta maldición que significa ser un Andley? La amnesia se marchó y con eso mi felicidad. ¿Cómo me desligo de esto? ¿Muriendo tal vez? —reclamó con desesperación.

—No diga eso, señor.

—¡Lo digo! Es más ¡lo grito! Detesto esta vida —exclamó iracundo.

—Señor, necesita tener la mente fría para solucionar esto…

—¿Y crees que hallaré solución?

—…

Guardó silencio. Conocía los chantajes emocionales de la señora Elroy; sin embargo eso no estaba funcionando con Albert, pero ahora… él debería lidiar con todo el clan y sus razones. Era una carga demasiado pesada.

—¿Sabes, George? Quisiera contarte que hoy estaba feliz, me sentía en paz conmigo… porque… había tomado una decisión...había tomado el valor para… —musitó con gran pesar, pero decidió callar —. Nada en verdad… Nada.

George, lo conocía desde hace años, lo vio crecer y conocía ese rostro afligido y acorralado. No, no era necesario que le contara con detalles lo que había en ese solitario corazón, porque desde hace un tiempo que ya no era solitario. Ya lo sabía. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por cumplir con obligaciones que no compartía y aún así le seguían imponiendo reglas y condiciones de las que no tenía escapatoria. La encrucijada, esta vez, no tenía salida. Apoyó su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo silente.

Albert, suspiró y pensó en que la única pausa que le otorgó la vida y que le permitió vivir con libertad fue cuando no tenía memoria. Pareciera que nació en la familia equivocada, fue lo que muchas veces le confidenció a su amigo en su total desconsuelo. Sus pies se agitaban inquietos ante la tentativa de querer correr. Huir, tal vez… donde fuera un perfecto don nadie.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***3** La brisa perfumada de la tarde colaba los rayos del sol por la espesa floresta que admiraron en silencio. Era primera vez que conocía dónde vivía y ante su pregunta le respondió: _"Es el palacio de una princesa, era lo que siempre soñaste y estoy feliz por ti"_, terminando con un fraternal abrazo. La joven, le agradeció sus palabras, visita y su larga plática tomando sus manos y con ojos cristalinos le murmuró con voz emotiva _"Te extrañaré"_. Se sentaron en un escaño, el solemne bamboleo de pétalos de azahar que viajaron despedidos del árbol y que coronó sus cabellos las hizo reír. Eran dos princesas, dos amigas y hermanas. Una de largos cabellos nocturnos, caminar sutil y femenino entre vestidos de alta costura y joyas exclusivas; toda una señorita de alcurnia: Annie Britter. La otra joven, de largos y luminosos cabellos de sol, grandes ojos de pradera, sus pecas que amenazaban con desaparecer de su nívea piel pero que siempre le dieron un aire angelical, pese a la sencillez de su traje sastre: Candice White.

—No tienes que estar preocupada —pidió jugando con sus manos y sonriéndole.

—Lo estaré, no podré verte seguido.

—Solo me voy a otra ciudad.

—Pero está bastante lejos de Chicago.

—Es donde conseguí un buen trabajo y quien sabe la oportunidad de estudiar más —dijo con optimismo.

—¿Y tiene que ser allá? —preguntó compungida.

—Annie. Tendrás cartas seguidas de mí.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —dijo alzando su mano y llevándola al corazón. Promesa de dos hermanas.

—Me preocupa que vivas sola y en una ciudad desconocida.

—Lo será en un comienzo, pero con el tiempo…

Annie, la observó, dudando si debía abordar el tema o no. Tenía serias dudas en relación a su determinación y al comportamiento que demostró desde hace un tiempo. Caminaron hacia la mansión siguiendo la ruta de gravilla y se fueron recogiendo flores silvestres. No pudo aguantar sus ganas por encararla y sin preámbulos se lo dijo:

—¿Lo haces porque quieres estar lo más lejos posible de Terry? Dime, ¿es que has pensado en buscarle?

Se detuvo en seco y la miró.

—No, no es eso. La relación con Terry…Eso…ya se… acabó —respondió arreglando las flores que llevaba en sus manos.

—Eso es lo que dices, pero… entonces no entiendo. Primero renunciar al apellido Andley y lo has conseguido, pese a lo que piensa Albert. Luego, decides dejar la clínica en la que trabajabas y ahora quieres irte tan lejos.

—Solo estoy buscando una nueva oportunidad en mi carrera.

—¿No estarás huyendo?

—¿Huir? Pero de qué…

—No lo sé, dímelo tú —dijo y no apartó la mirada de ella.

La palabra no le parecía descabellada cuando lo pensaba en esas interminables noches, pero de labios de Annie sonaba radical y tan acertada. Debía responderle o estaría mirándola así toda la tarde.

—No, no estoy huyendo.

—¿Y Albert? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Qué… qué… con Albert…—balbuceó, Candy. Levantó la vista asombrada por la pregunta.

—Que si se lo comunicaste a Albert —rectificó, Annie.

—Le he liberado de toda responsabilidad y se lo escribí… en una carta.

—¿Se lo escribiste? ¿Realmente crees que él se conformará con esa respuesta?

—No lo sé, pero no es justo buscarle más problemas con la tía abuela.

Al llegar a la curva, en las afueras de la mansión de los Britter, la bocina del auto las interrumpió. Ambas jóvenes le reconocieron de inmediato y sonrieron. Él las divisó y orilló el auto para bajarse a saludarles. Caminó con ansiedad, sonrió con melancolía en sus ojos celestes y ordenó en un acto de coquetería tan usual su camisa y su cabello rubio. Al tenerla frente la abrazó avergonzando a Candy, por su efusividad, momento que ella aprovechó para hacer una señal a su amiga de guardar silencio ante su partida. Antes que pudieran hablar, hizo un ademán con la mano, se acercó otro elegante automóvil rojo cereza conducido por el chofer de los Cornwell.

—¿Qué es eso, Archie?

—Un Roll Royce.

—Lindo auto.

—Es tuyo, Candy —dijo batiendo las llaves frente a ella.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron ambas chicas.

—El tío abuelo William Andley, te lo regala.

—Albert…

—Me lo dejó encargado antes de irse de viaje, pero como he estado ocupado no había podido traerlo, ahora que me enteré que estarías con Annie. Lo traje hasta acá. Voilá —dijo abriendo la puerta del piloto e invitándola a conocer su nuevo auto.

—Pero… ¿Qué voy a hacer con un auto? —dijo Candy, acercándose a mirar el auto.

—Conducirlo.

—No lo puedo aceptar, ya no soy una Andley —aseguró entregándole las llaves a Archie.

—No, pero si los Andley nos damos esos permisos para hacer ese tipo de obsequios a buenas amigas. ¿Qué hay de malo? —respondió rechazando la devolución de las llaves.

Annie le dirigió una mirada de reproche y él sonrió siendo más claro:

—Bueno, hablo por Albert…—aclaró con una adorable sonrisa a su novia.

—Lo que hay de malo es que si la tía abuela se entera… ¿Cómo justificará el gasto?

—Albert, sabía que dirías algo como eso. Es increíble cómo te conoce bien. ¿No? Me dijo que dirías que no lo aceptabas porque es muy ostentoso. Dime, ¿de verdad lo pensaste?

Candy bajó los ojos al suelo. _¿Era tan fácil saber lo que pensaba y hasta lo que diría ante Albert?_

—Tranquila, este auto no es nuevo —aclaró Archie.

—¿No? Pues a mí me lo parece, se ve impecable —dijo Annie mirando los asientos. Podía hasta oler el aroma del cuero.

—Por supuesto que no. Ja, ja, ja. Como son mujeres no saben que las marcas de los autos sacan modelos cada cierto tiempo —la mirada de las dos chicas acabó con su radiante sonrisa —. Bueno, es que no tienen por qué saberlo. ¿No?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, les explico: este auto es uno de los modelos Silver Ghost Alpine y como nadie lo usa, duerme en la cochera en Lakewood. Albert considera que te puede servir. Además si se fijan los Roll Royce son autos ingleses, y son bastante elegantes, además le llaman fantasmales por lo silenciosos y esto se debe a que…Por favor, acérquense les mostraré el motor de 6 cilindros y como funciona. Tienen una potencia que supera…

Archie las obligó a que miraran las descripciones que detallaba. Su explicación fue extensa y bastante detallada, era evidente que el joven tenía una gran pasión por los automóviles de lujo. Formuló preguntas, pero por supuesto, como ninguna de las dos comprendió lo que decía, las respuestas fueron desacertadas, pero las disculpó. Candy, todavía dudaba si aceptarlo sería lo indicado, con un auto con esas descripciones y belleza era imposible pasar desapercibida, eso era lo que buscaba al marcharse a otra ciudad.

—Candy, acéptalo. Te servirá —instó su amiga.

—Pero es que ni sé conducir.

—¡No hay problema! Yo te enseño. ¿No te quedarás un par de días en casa de Annie?

—Sí.

—Entonces no se hable más. Ven, sube —dijo Archie abriendo la puerta del piloto para que subiera.

—Pero… ¿Ahora?

—Sí, por supuesto, es muy sencillo. Si tienes un buen profesor, aprenderás rápido —comentó mientras él le abría la puerta a Annie para que subiera atrás y él ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

Sencillo, para quien conocía al detalle las descripciones de un auto. Difícil, para alguien que siempre se adjudicó el apodo de _"Torpe"_. La verdad que nunca se había detenido a conocer un automóvil, solo viajaba en él, así que fue más complejo de lo que su amable amigo creía. Tuvo que repetirle en más de una oportunidad donde estaban las partes esenciales para salir vivo de una lección como esa. Así que antes de que arrollaran a una indefensa vaca que salió en el camino, Archie, intervino desviando la dirección justo a tiempo. El llanto inconsolable de Annie, fue el motivo para aplazar la clase práctica y le aseguró que lo mejor era explicarle la parte teórica. Tenía días para enseñarle y eso haría.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***4**El compás de sus tacones en el suelo eran la evidencia de su inquietud, la larga espera y de que sus sueños pendían de un sí o un no. Miró en más de una ocasión por la ventana de su cuarto. Nada. Sintió el carruaje y corrió a ver, pero se trataba de su padre. Contó los minutos en ese reloj de ormulú y se estaba tardando.

Intentó volver a la lectura y de la mano del ruso Tolstói: _"La guerra y la paz"_ recomendación de una amiga. Recién llevaba unas cuantas páginas del soporífero primer tomo, pero debía reconocer que lo único que despertó su curiosidad de la vida de familias rusas inmersas en guerras napoleónicas, fue la aparición de Pierre, el hijo ilegitimo de un Conde. _"Deja Vu"_, musitó y apareció en sus pensamientos la imagen de aquel inglés del San Pablo, Terruce Grandchester llevando de las riendas a su caballo, como solía hacerlo en aquel entonces: alto y con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado que con su andar pausado e indiferente congelaba los suspiros de las féminas, sus ojos como dos zafiros en aquellas pobladas cejas enmarcaban su mirada atractiva e inescrutable, de su camisa desabrochada centímetros de piel que rogaban por una caricia y largo cabello negro que parecía perfumar de masculinidad el viento. _"Dios, ¿qué será de su vida? Cómo me hubiese gustado ser partícipe de tus sueños…o por qué no, cumplirlos…"_ pensó. Mientras fantaseaba despierta en cuál de los personajes femeninos sería ella, sintió el golpe de la puerta de alguien anunciándose. _"¡La convencí!"_ fue la exclamación de su madre y que estuvo esperando con ansias desde que la vio salir temprano. Hizo un trabajo de joyería y no pudo contener su alegría, corrió, gritó y saltó hasta cansarse. _"Siempre consigo lo que quiero"_ dijo con voz saturada de risa, pero de repente pensó en alguien o tal vez en un pero y su madre que conocía sus más recónditos pensamientos sonrió y negó con la cabeza agregando: "_No hay restricciones, ni peros. Él, también accedió"._ Volvió a explotar en júbilo, desechando sus temores: no hubo peros, ni la excusa de "la aburrida gran guerra" como la tildó y tampoco era una fiesta ridícula para juntar donativos a los soldados del frente. Ya tenía la lista de invitados en su diario donde, en último minuto, emborronó un nombre en particular. Ahora, sólo le restaría transcribirlo a su madre. Con un suspiro se dejó caer en su cama soñando cómo sería esa apoteósica fiesta de cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños número 18.

—¿Y has pensado como quieres la fiesta?

—Sí —sonrió en silencio y dijo—. Quiero una fiesta como si fuese un carnaval veneciano.

—¿Qué? pero, hija. ¿Entiendes lo que era un carnaval veneciano? Creo que los aristócratas llevaban esas mascaras para poder inmiscuirse en fiestas con la gente de… pueblo —musitó lo último con un mueca de asco —. Y lo hacían para no ser vistos por quienes les conocieran. No, no me parece.

—Pero a mí me gustaría llevar antifaz.

—No creo que la tía abuela quiera más escándalos. No accederá a ese tipo de fiestas. Pensemos en algo mejor —sugirió su madre.

—Mhhh. Entonces que sólo se limite a llevar antifaz. El mío debe tener zafiros y diamantes en este sector —sugirió, colocándose frente al espejo de su emperatriz e indicó el contorno de sus ojos.

Todo estuvo preparándose por semanas y gracias a la ayuda de la tía abuela Elroy, sin dudas sería la fiesta más comentada de la sociedad de Chicago y se atrevía a decir que en todo Estados Unidos. Se llevaría a cabo en Lakewood, contaría con la presencia de grandes invitados extranjeros y terratenientes de distintas regiones. Si tenía suerte —y sí, la suerte era su secreta aliada— encontraría un pretendiente a su altura y quién sabe su hermano también. De esa manera la familia dejaría atrás el bochornoso escándalo que provocó esa "estúpida prometida" de Neil, que ya ni quería nombrar.

Los arreglos y el desfile de personas que se ocuparon de cada detalle lo observó desde el cómodo sofá cleopatra de la terraza. Su dulce fiestecita de 18 años estaba en excelentes profesionales franceses y ellos sí que conocían el arte del buen gusto. En pocos días el jardín se reestructuró completo, hermosos jarrones Delft y estatuas de marfil europeo decoraron la sala, cambiaron unas lámparas chandelier en lo que sería el salón de baile y dio órdenes de donde quería unas esculturas de hierro. Las flores no le parecían, olían a cementerio y ella había pedido rosas cuya fragancia deambulara en libertad desde el jardín principal hasta la pista de baile, también exigió una senda de pétalos sobre una alfombra roja que tuviera su nombre bordado en hilos de plata y faroles con velas perfumadas que indicara el camino de entrada. La música por supuesto que no estaba en discusión, debía ocupar cada rincón de la mansión, invitar hasta a los colibríes a danzar y llenar los espacios vacíos de metros a la redonda y para eso contrataron a la filarmónica de Chicago.

Ese día llegó, desde muy temprano comenzó con un ritual de belleza y acababa de darse un baño de pétalos de rosas que perfumaron su piel. Frente a sus ojos marrones y extendido en su cama estaba el costoso vestido elaborado por Poiret. Seda, gasa en tonalidades beige, el contraste perfecto para su piel de arenas del Sahara, el tocado de pedrería coronando su cabello castaño cobrizo y sus zapatos de hebilla e incrustaciones haciendo el juego perfecto. Un diseño: innovador, exclusivo y… extraño, pero sin duda, sería envidiada. Volvió la mirada al espejo de su cuarto, repasó su delicado maquillaje y giró feliz, al ver cómo la dieta a la que se sometió esos días surtió efecto y se reflejaba en esa esplendida figura.

Podía oír desde su cuarto a la filarmónica tocar las primeras partituras que tenían en el repertorio: Bach, Mozart, Strauss, Pachelbel, etc. Los invitados llevaban un discreto antifaz que se les otorgó, el de ella llevaba una pluma de ganso y destellos azules semejando unos zafiros como esas fiestas en Venecia que tanto extrañaba. Bajó las escaleras con garbo y del brazo de su padre, siendo aplaudida. Sonrió a sus invitados y se marchó con sus amigas, deambuló como esbelta mariposa entre mesa y mesa. La fiesta se llevó a cabo como esperaba sin inconvenientes, animada y con sonrientes invitados. El banquete fue de toda su aprobación y alabado por una familia de alcurnia con la que su madre siempre soñó con codearse, prometiendo visitas. Todo iba bien hasta que su mirada se fijó en una chica que no llevaba antifaz, era una compañera del colegio que no esperaba ver, estaba segura de no haberla invitado ya que le desagradaba y mucho. Despampanante, pelirroja, de generosas y bien delimitadas curvas y con ese andar de cisne en medio de un lago refulgente; por supuesto no esquivó las miradas masculinas.

—Feliz cumpleaños —saludó extendiéndole un regalo.

—Qué haces aquí yo no te inv…

Se quedó asombrada al verla agitar la invitación en su rostro. Le llegó como una bofetada y la inspeccionó, todavía tenía su nombre impresa. Esa era una invitación especial que sabía muy bien a quien se la había enviado. "_¿Por qué la tenia ella?"_ se preguntó. Su mente repasó en su atuendo descarado y provocativo, podría ser…. pero eso era imposible. No.

—Él consideró que podíamos venir, pero tuvo un imprevisto así que decidió que viniera yo y te diera esto. Un regalo. Recíbelo querida, te aseguro que te encantara —insistió con esa sorna en sus labios carmesí.

—Eso es imposible, él no te daría la invitación a ti.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No me has mirado bien? —preguntó y giró frente a ella.

—Estúpida… —insultó con arrogancia e ira contenida.

—Soy de su gusto… te lo puedo asegurar —respondió con un descaro que la apabulló.

—¿Entonces vino contigo? ¿Dónde está?

—Tienes problemas para comprender lo que te dicen, no me sorprende —dijo colocándose el antifaz dorado y marchándose para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Iba a responder, pero prefirió albergar la esperanza de que sí vino y solo quiso ver su reacción desde algún ángulo de la fiesta. No sería nada nuevo en él y sus ánimos de molestarla. Le buscó entre el tumulto de rostros nuevos y cuando lo encontrara le haría las preguntas de rigor, además de alegarle por ese atrevimiento. Se quitó el antifaz para que pudiera reconocerle, pero no lo hallaba. Debía cambiar su semblante, porque los invitados le reconocían y notaban su dejo de tristeza y preocupación. Recorrió el jardín con una sonrisa en los labios y llegó con discreción a un costado de la fiesta, cerca de la estatua de hielo estaban los regalos que repletaban dos extensas mesas. Esperó. Sonrió ante la curiosidad por hurgar en ellos, como niña en Navidad, pero no era prudente hacerlo frente a los invitados. Sintió el carraspeo a sus espaldas y volteó para tener frente a ella un impecable rostro conocido. Repasó en lo distinto que se veía, ya que vestía: un traje sastre monocolor gris oscuro que se ajustaba a su silueta varonil, camisa blanca que destacaban su piel dorada, un chaleco cruzado y un corbatón de seda. Cuando se encontró con el cielo que eran sus ojos, desvió la mirada a otra parte. Todavía recordaba cómo le había tratado en el pasado, cuando no conocía su identidad y eso la avergonzó.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Estás disfrutando de tu fiesta?

—Sí, está a mi altura.

—Ya lo creo —dijo con una media sonrisa y recorrió con sus ojos el entorno.

—Mañana volverá todo a como estaba antes, no se preocupe —aclaró de inmediato.

—Lo sé. ¿Contenta con los regalos? —preguntó indicándolos con un gesto de su mano.

—No los he abierto, pero supongo.

—¿Todavía estás enfadada? —preguntó con sus manos en el pantalón.

—…

—No me agrada que me sigas mirando de esa manera.

—¿Cuál manera?

—Con rabia, reticencia… No lo sé.

Ella subió sus ojos castaños hasta mirarlo y se mordió el labio, pero no pudo contenerse de decir lo que pensaba y así lo hizo.

—Se la pasó una vida completa mintiendo e hirió los sentimientos de mi hermano, todo por culpa de esa maldita huérfana hija de…

—Eh, eh, eh. Mide tus palabras, las señoritas no maldicen ni se expresan de manera tan vulgar. No es propio… —reprendió con tono severo.

Sin dudas disfrutaba de ese momento, reprenderla y que ella guardara silencio. No tenía precio.

—La defiende así, que no tengo mucho más que decir —replicó cruzándose de brazos y respingando la nariz.

—Entiende esto: estoy de parte de lo que considero justo. Si te midieras en lo que dices y cómo lo dices…—hizo una pausa al percatarse que sus palabras no eran comprendidas por ella. Tiempo perdido —. Por lo demás no es nada personal ni contra ti ni con tu hermano.

—¿Debería creerle? No. No es necesario que se justifique con argumentos inválidos para mí y mi familia.

—No estoy justificándome.

—Sé que no lo haría, no soy ella. ¿No?

—No sé qué quieres decir —respondió y comprendió que debió quedarse callado —. Creo que mejor sería irme. Buenas noches.

—Sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero… Yo…tengo mis dudas, pero ésas se despejarán. Téngalo por seguro. Mientras puede huir, como es su costumbre.

Albert que estaba a punto de marcharse se volteó para mirarla. Ella solía ser así, pareciera que esperaba el momento para destilar su ira o veneno, de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle buscado conversación. No, no iba a responder a esa provocación, pero prefirió decirle algo más que tenía muy bien guardado por considerar que no era de su incumbencia. Lo diría, así sabría que él aún mandaba en esa mansión y que nada escapaba de sus ojos.

—Afuera hay un joven que está pensando si entra o no a la fiesta.

—¿Quién? ¡¿Terry?! —exclamó con ilusión.

—¿Terry? ¿Grandchester? ¿Por qué él vendría a tu fiesta? No me digas que le has enviado una invitación.

—S…sí —balbuceó complicada, aunque no era la única e inquirió en el semblante de él —. Ahora soy yo la que formula la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué esa cara?—preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

—Él está comprometido…con Susana Marlowe. Es… por eso…

—Já. Le envié una invitación a una fiesta, no le pedí matrimonio.

Un largo e incómodo silencio. Buscó algún gesto para saber cómo interpretar su respuesta, a ella le pareció una violenta aseveración y fue como si estuviese restringiendo el paso a ciertas visitas. "_¿Sería eso?"_, pensó. Deseó tener la facultad de interpretar gestos o mejor aún leer mentes para saber qué pensamientos navegaban en esa cabeza inescrutable a sus ojos. De seguro tendría respuestas interesantes.

—¿Y? ¿Usted le tiene prohibido entrar acá? No entiendo —preguntó nuevamente.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Siento decepcionarte pero…No, no era él.

—¿Y entonces quién?

—Insisto. Deberías ir a buscar a ese joven, porque hasta donde sé, le conoces y bastante bien. Te he visto con él por los jardines hace unos días atrás —murmuró lo último para que los invitados que estaban cerca no le oyeran.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó abriendo los ojos con gran asombro. Sintió como le ardía la cara.

—No te preocupes, por mi parte no diré lo que vi. Suelo ser bastante discreto con la vida de otras personas. Conozco la palabra privacidad y la respeto —dijo en voz baja.

—No sé qué es lo que usted se habrá imaginado, pero déjeme que le aclare que está usted en un error.

—¿Error? Reitero… no diré nada a tu madre. De seguro le vendría un ataque —dijo divertido con su rostro y alejándose de la fiesta.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aquellas insinuaciones sobre su honra y reputación que dejaban a segundas interpretaciones. No, ella no era ninguna joven disoluta y por suerte nadie le escuchó. Se marchó rauda a la entrada de la mansión. Lo buscó con la mirada y de manera repentina lo vio aparecer ante sus ojos, no supo descifrar por qué ese brinco en su corazón. Debía ser el susto que se llevo al verlo salir de los arbustos como un delincuente. Eso era. Le vio con esos ojos pequeños de luceros invernales, su sonrisa inocente, esa camisa y ese traje tipo chaqué, ante sus conocimientos eruditos de la moda no calificaba.

—¿Qué parte del no te quiero ver más no entendiste? —espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! ―dijo alejándolo de la reja y llevándolo de la solapa tras un árbol ―. Si dices respetarme, no debiste venir. No estás en mi lista de invitados y ya te han visto, eso me pone en aprietos.

—Te traje un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? Dámelo y márchate. Dentro de un rato, cantaran mi cumpleaños y vendrá el pastel…

—Toma ―dijo entregándole en sus manos su obsequio.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó viendo una pequeña cajita.

—Tu regalo.

—No puedo creerlo. Como sea…ya vete —pidió enrolando los ojos en blanco y empujándole para que se marchara.

Corrió al centro de la fiesta a seguir disfrutando de cómo excelsos y honorables hijos de terratenientes curioseaban en su atuendo, reparaban en su belleza. Muy pronto tendría que escoger un novio y eso fue lo que pidió al apagar las velas de su pastel ante la ovación de todos. Bailó tanto que le dolieron sus delicados pies, conoció gente nueva y se divirtió mucho. Al día siguiente en los diarios locales los expertos la catalogaban como la fiesta más refinada y comentada de los últimos meses. Abrió sus regalos por horas y todos eran tan finos y dedicados: un tocador portátil de cuero, una lámpara Tiffany, dos juegos de ajedrez chinos de marfil, unos cuantos libros, 7 sombreros, un abanico con plumas de ñandú, un hermoso cofre en bronce ormulú, dos gargantillas de oro, un anillo y zarcillos de diamantes, etc. No sabía cuál usaría primero; pero el que estaba por sobre todos era el regalo que le entregó su padre al final de la fiesta, ante el rostro asombrado de sus amistades: un Roll Royce último modelo que moría por probar.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***5** Tenía sueños que esbozó en su cama la noche anterior y durmió con esa sonrisa prometiendo que desde mañana sus ideas ya no serían un sueño, iría por lo menos a tantearlos y decidiría. ¿Qué había después de eso? No lo sabía. Cuando menos tenía juventud, sentía su corazón latir fuerte en su pecho, quería vivir y sentir la libertad no solo en la brisa arremolinando sus cabellos, sino que en sus venas. Sí, lo que haría era: Huir.

Ése sería un buen día, soleado, con un cielo perfecto y rectificó su promesa a la libertad. Salió en silencio, con temor al ruido que pudiese evidenciar su intención y sin que nadie lo notara, tomó las llaves de su llamativo Roll Royce. Conduciría con la velocidad de sus pensamientos, con la prisa por desenmarañar la razón de sus desvelos. Tomar valor o dejarlo todo atrás, eran las alternativas cuando pensó en ese ahogo inexplicable que no podía descifrar. A veces su mente era tan compleja.

Llevaba muchos kilómetros recorridos y sin rumbo exacto, a veces silbando, otras conversando con la nada. Aceleró al máximo y llegó a una bifurcación. ¿Quién le guiaba? No lo sabía, no llevaba mapa.

¿Derecha o izquierda?

Dejándose guiar por el destino, por aquellas señales que iba interpretando en la hierba que se mecía, en aquellas gaviotas que suspendían sus alas para viajar al antojo del viento demarcando el norte, en esa mariposa que voló con gracia frente a sus ojos y la brisa que le silbaba a favor.

Decidió, izquierda.

Aceleró al máximo. La luz del ocaso que hace mucho no observaba y que por 6 segundos o más contempló con nostalgia; al volver la vista al frente, todo fueron segundos, su fuerza se marchó… y no pudo con el volante.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**_Lista de música_****:**

***1 **_Wise up – Aimee Mann _

_*_**2 **_She - Bernward Koch._

_*_**3 **_To go Beyond – Enya_

_*_**4 **_Elysa - Helen Jane Long_

***5 **_Wait – M83_

**_Notas de autor_****_: _**_aquí_ _les dejo el_ _primer capítulo y ya se va entendiendo un poco la historia, eso espero. El poema del prólogo y el del comienzo de este capítulo es de mi autoría. _

_Este fanfic fue redactado en el 2008 y no pude presentarlo en la GF de aquel año. Comenzó como un sencillo minific con un solo personaje como eje central y con el tiempo clamaba volverse más extenso. Estuvo ahí guardado, olvidado, perdido por esa abominable pc arcaica que tenía y me lo rescataron para que viera la luz y así poder compartirlo con ustedes._

_Sería ideal que escucharan los temas que detallo en la lista de música, porque muchos de ellos son los que escuché o considero que representan lo que escribo; pero entiendo que a veces ustedes leen en circunstancias que no ameritan darse ese lujo. De cualquier forma le pediré a Mayosiete que lo postee los enlaces en la página de FB. _

_Y sobre el tema de los comentarios. ¿Los leo? Me preguntaron unas chicas. Sí, lo leo todo y en la medida que puedo respondo. Si les apena dar su opinión, como me dijeron algunas personas __―__me reservo sus niks__― __que además me confesaron que les intimidaba. ¿En serio? Changos, ahora soy yo la intimidada. Si es así sus__ comentarios pueden enviarlos en privado por acá, pero entiendo que para eso deben estar registrados. _

_Gracias por leer._

**_Ladyzafiro_**


	3. Cenizas al viento

**Capítulo 2: Cenizas al viento**

_**"Intenté deshojar el llameante rastro de tu figura célica, que encandila, perturba y doblega mi razón. Convertir tus besos en pétalos viajeros, en esa brisa estival en la que me visita tu recuerdo. Quise que tus cartas fuesen cenizas y se alejen flotando en el viento, lleguen a luna insensata y se enreden en el abismo sin retorno. Intenté ver tu retrato ignífero retorcerse y danzar rumbo al yermo en que viví. Y te rescaté, y tú volviste, en polvo lunar o quizá en partícula. Infinita. Vagante. Semidea. Tú, has resurgido entre brasas para re**__**belarte ante el viento, abrazarte a mi alma y convertirte en mi poesía"**_

**__*****1** En esa ruleta del destino la velocidad le supo a libertad; entonces sus pensamientos y aquella búsqueda de mar cercano para respirar paz, la desconcentró. El aire pareció atarse a su cuerpo dejándola inmóvil, sus reflejos despertaron demasiado tarde y los pies no respondieron para buscar el freno.

Todo se ralentizó.

Ante sus ojos se arremolinó el paisaje rural y los últimos visos del sol a través de las ramas fueron la última luz que vio. Ese instante se transformó en pausados segundos de lucha por vivir, vencerle al miedo y también fueron suficientes para repasar por completo su vida. Música e imágenes de su vida en colores vívidos surgieron en orden cronológico, se mezclaron y rodaron en su mente hasta degradarse en blanco y negro.

Silencio.

Sintió la caída libre cerrando sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas, entreabrió los brazos rogando ser alígera, pero sólo reconoció el sonido tranquilizador del océano cada vez más cerca del fondo de aquel acantilado en la espera a que el auto tocara la escollera. Una sombra bruna se desdibujó como medrosa bruma hasta llegar cercana a su oído, erizándole la piel le dijo con voz enérgica: "_He venido por ti"._

Abrió los ojos, tosió con fuerza y sus pulmones reaccionaron obligándola a respirar una bocanada de aire. Miró a su alrededor, estaba a escasos centímetros de la rompiente, palpó su frente y luego su cuerpo, no sentía dolor alguno, se sacudió los vidrios y tambaleante se puso de pie. Caminó por las rocas, era inevitable mojarse con las olas que rompían con fiereza en su ropa; sin embargo notó que apenas sentía el agua en sus pies. Deshizo el camino recorrido para ir en busca de sus pertenencias al automóvil que no era más que un montón de fierros retorcidos, sorprendida no entendió muy bien cómo fue que salió de ahí, intacta. Se detuvo al ver a alguien inerte, el cabello de rizos castaños cobrizos y la sangre desdibujaba su rostro, lo apartó y retrocedió con espanto.

Atónita, comprobó que estaba allí y también ahí. "_¡¿Cómo?!_ _Debe ser un error o un mal sueño"_ aseguró tambaleante. Intentó aferrarse al hombro de una de las personas que llegó a socorrerla, pero éste se convirtió en aire para sus manos. Persiguió a los demás con desesperación, habló e hizo preguntas pero no tuvo respuestas.

—Pobre mujer. No hay nada que se pueda hacer por ella —dijo un sencillo pescador al tocar el cuello de la joven y no percibir latidos.

—_¿No se puede hacer nada por mí? Claro que sí, estoy aquí…__ ¿Es que acaso no me ven?_ —preguntó temblando como una hoja —. _¡¿Pero por qué?!_

Insistió en hablar fuerte para que le vieran, escucharan y ayudaran. Nada. Hasta que su desesperación llegó a un punto álgido y gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "_¡Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí!"_

Una improvisada ambulancia de la policía se llevó su cuerpo malherido, exangüe, frío y por supuesto sin latidos. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

Esperó en la sala del hospital más cercano y un grupo de médicos pasó frente a ella, les siguió creyendo que podían descifrar lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco notaron su presencia etérea. Nada ni nadie llegó en su auxilio por horas hasta que divisó a su propia familia. Al verlos desesperados en busca de información, corrió a sus brazos, pero una barrera nebulosa que no pudo traspasar la detuvo con violencia, obligándola a retroceder.

—_¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué clase de sueño es éste? ¿Por qué no me despierto?_ —preguntó girando en redondo y buscando al causante de esa situación —. ¡_Quiero despertar, ahora!_ —exigió.

Cayó de rodillas a metros de la mirada devastadora de cada uno de sus familiares que lloraban sin consuelo; al verles marcharse sin ella y con esa muralla invisible que la replegaba a la nada, volvió a intentarlo pero con la ira bullir gritó con todas sus fuerzas para volver a caer al suelo lentamente. Sus ojos le pesaron y terminó vencida.

La oscuridad la cegó, desorientada pestañeó varias veces hasta volver la luz; pero sus brazos y piernas no le respondían para lograr sentarse, solo se dejó caer de bruces en las arenas tibias y doradas, tratando de comprender dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí.

El oscilante sonido de las olas la sumergió en un sueño donde sí podía caminar; exploró la ruta de tierra rojiza bajo la sombra verdusca de una ringlera de álamos que se abrazaban en lo alto de sus fluctuantes copas, las sinuosas curvas iban adentrándola a un exótico lugar que nunca conoció en sus viajes, pero siguió con la vista enfrente hacia las mullidas nubes del horizonte que a cada paso se alejaban. El paisaje rural se difuminó ante su mirada y apareció el sendero que conocía de niña: el feliz camino a casa. Aceleró el paso, con la esperanza de que todo fuese una pesadilla y cuando tuvo a sus pies el camino de piedrecillas plomizas corrió hasta detenerse frente a la reja de hierro; reconoció el escudo de la familia palpando la L con sus dedos y abrió sus brazos como alas libres para volver al nido. _"Estoy aquí, regresé"_ gritó con regocijo.

Muchos autos estaban estacionados cerca de la pileta de agua y se detuvo al ver la corona en la puerta darle la bienvenida. Corona de pétalos blancos y rojos que formaban un contraste entre una cruz y unas letras: _**E.L**_. _"Qué mala broma"_ murmuró entre dientes e irrumpió como ráfaga de diciembre. ***2**

—_Padres_, _ya estoy aquí. ¡¿Mamá?!… _—gritó, buscando los brazos de sus progenitores, pero la barrera del desapego la alejó con violencia.

Giró en redondo y la visual del entorno no fue la mejor. Variada comida desbordaban las charolas, candelabros de peltre con velas blancas llameaban en las esquinas laterales, flores y rosas en un abanico de colores encauzaban a las personas desde el hall de entrada hacia el conocido salón de música. Abrió las puertas, un Cristo de marfil con la luz directa desde un ventanal que miró con desdén y al fondo el sacerdote que ojeaba en sus manos la biblia para comenzar con la oración. Muchas personas de riguroso negro, murmuraban y en un pedestal un ánfora de bronce lacado con grabado victoriano, detrás…su foto. "_¡Su foto!"_ exclamó con pavor. Corrió abriéndose paso entre el tumulto, sin necesitar empujar, simplemente se deslizó entre sus cuerpos como humeante neblina blancuzca. Cuando llegó al ánfora, escasos centímetros le separaban y quiso tocarla con sus dedos; pero sintió otra vez esa molesta barrera imposible de quebrantar.

—_¡__No!, ¡no!, ¡no! No puede ser que me redujeran a cenizas. ¡Quiero volver!, exijo volver. ¿Me has oído? ¡EXIJO VOLVER!_ —gritó sin contener el desesperado ruego de su alma aferrada a la vida_—__. Devuélveme mi cuerpo, quiero volver a ser yo…no quiero ser solo cenizas para el viento…No quiero…__—_musitó una y otra vez.

"_Sin cuerpo. ¿Cómo volver?"_ fue su mayor preocupación. Paseándose con la ira arremolinando los frágiles pétalos de las flores, prometió que buscaría la forma de revertir todo. Lo haría.

Grabó en su mente cada detalle del sepelio, desde una esquina, como una invitada más. Todos sus parientes se despidieron de manera protocolar, una que otra lágrima en algún rostro sincero, el aroma de las flores y coronas impregnaron el lugar de ese desagradable olor a cementerio, un par de rezos recitados —que más de alguno debió repasar en el libro de misa del vecino—, buen whisky entorno a aquellos falsos y desubicados "buenos amigos de la familia". Un grupo aislado comentaron lo antipática que fue y que era de esperar el tipo de muerte que se buscó.

—_¡Desgraciados, envidiosos! __—_espetó a sus espaldas.

Otros, con sus clásicas y repetidas frases de consuelo sin sentido hacia sus padres: _"La vida continúa""Deben reponerse pronto""Así es la vida, impredecible"_.

—¡_No me digas!_ —exclamó con furia —. _Y yo sigo aquí, convertida en un inservible espectro invisible. _

Como detestaba el negro. El color de la oscuridad y las tinieblas cuando ella siempre fue un ser rutilante. Si le hubiesen preguntado les hubiese dicho que prefería el blanco; pero claro, nadie aborda el tema de la muerte cuando se reboza de juventud, como si ésta estuviese endilgada exclusivamente a la vejez o a una salud precaria. Sentada en el sitial de la sala escuchó la conversación de Archie, Patty y Annie, el de otras dos ex compañeras de colegio y se detuvo ante el comentario de dos señoritas que le atribuían actos poco santos y aseguraban haberle visto en "extrañas compañías"

—_¿Extrañas compañías?_ —pensó con los ojos entrecerrados.

De inmediato vino un rostro a su memoria y con furia se levantó a buscarle por la sala.

—_Debió ser él, era el único que sabía. Maldito, mil veces maldito. Cuando lo vea le haré pagar por esto aunque me vaya al mismísimo infierno_ —reclamó buscándole con la mirada.

Por fin, lo divisó alejado de los adinerados amigos de su padre. ¿Dónde más podía estar un amigo de los animales? En el establo, viendo a Cleopatra. Se acercó con cautela al pensar que tal vez existía la barrera, pero pudo tenerlo a centímetros, rodearle y detestarlo como nunca antes. Cleopatra relinchó impaciente y ante su cercanía dio de coces en su caballeriza.

—Señor Andley, por favor tenga cuidado. La yegua está inquieta —previno el cuidador.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó él tratando de alcanzar las riendas y ayudar a tranquilizarla.

—No lo sé. Tal vez extraña a su dueña.

—¿Elisa? No lo creo… debe ser algo más. Pide que, por favor, lo revise un veterinario —ordenó preocupado por la salud del hermoso ejemplar.

—De acuerdo.

—Que sea ahora, por favor.

—Está bien.

Ella retrocedió y la yegua se calmó ante las caricias y susurros de Albert.

—_Vendré por usted, eso se lo juro, como que me llamo Elisa Leegan y si de mí depende convertiré su vida en un infierno. ¿Me ha oído? Sólo espere a verlo… —_prometió en un susurro cercano al oído del rubio.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***3 **El conserje del edificio ya le reconocía, así que no tuvo inconveniente en usar una llave adicional y permitirle su ingreso. Quería estar a solas en ese espacio, conocerle en la intimidad del silencio y es que él representaba toda una incógnita para su corazón. Le pidió a la enfermera que se marchara, obedeció a regañadientes; dejó el New York Times de esa mañana encima del arrimo y desde el vestíbulo recorrió con una mirada el acogedor espacio masculino.

El crujido del piso de lustrada madera al deslizarse en la silla de ruedas hacia la sala y abrir la ventana, rompió con el silencio. Apreció la vista hacia la urbe con disminuidas personas paseando en aquel día domingo y ese cielo azul perfecto que deseó disfrutar junto a él como pareja formal. Giró, explorando el refugio de su enamorado: unas pinturas al óleo ―regalo de Eleanor― adornaban aquellas paredes blancas. Sonrió con nostalgia, ante los afiches de teatro enmarcados con una obra que ya era pasado y repasó con sus dedos algunos libros en la biblioteca junto a un solitario sofá Chéster de terciopelo cereza, desde donde la luz del sol descendía como nube dorada. Sin duda era su rincón predilecto, es lo que creía porque recordó haberlo visto en dos oportunidades concentrado en la lectura. Cerca de las espesas cortinas, un escritorio de jacaranda junto a una silla dorada al fuego que no había visto, llamó su atención.

Aceptaba que él tenía buen gusto, pero existía una combinación de estilos que ella quería mejorar y no podía culparle por desconocer esos detalles porque era labor femenina. _"Ya abría tiempo para arreglar todo eso"_ se dijo. Todo lo que necesitaba era una llave, que ojalá él le diera para entrar libremente; pero no sabía cómo proponérselo cuando ni siquiera le había visto por más de una semana.

Tomó valor y por el pasillo fue en su búsqueda hasta llegar frente al cuarto. Reflejándose en un espejo por sobre un bureau inglés, se arregló su cabello en un acto reflejo de coquetería y entró. Lo vio dormido profundamente con la ropa puesta y unas hojas esparcidas en el suelo. A escasos metros permaneció observándole dormir: su pálido rostro diamante en esa barba de días que cubría su mentón delimitando sus contorneados labios y su cabello negro que había cortado nuevamente batallaba por volver a su rebeldía cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Para ella era el rostro perfecto, su hombre ideal. Descubrió que hablaba en sueños, fruncía el ceño, ahogaba suspiros y algo más que no logró comprender, como si esa fuera una lengua ajena a su conocimiento. Tocó su mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, él se removió y aspiró el oxígeno saturado de su perfume. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos azules para encontrarse con la mirada de su novia.

—¡Susana!… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo entraste? —interrogó levantándose de la cama y recogiendo las hojas que estaban esparcidas con gran rapidez.

No se veía molesto por esa invasión, y eso la relajó. Debía reconocer que el trato con ella había cambiado. En el pasado era probable que la expulsara o que le hiciera algún tipo de reclamo, ahora él era complaciente y tranquilo.

—El conserje, que ya me conoce, me abrió —comentó.

—Pudiste avisarme, así yo…

—No te he visto en días —respondió y de inmediato se arrepintió que sonara como reclamo.

—Cierto… yo… lo siento, pero el nuevo trabajo me ha tenido muy ocupado —se justificó cerrando los ojos con una exhalación.

—¿En que están? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ya te lo comenté, es una compañía que lleva meses y todo aún se está estructurando. El presidente de la asociación teatral se reunió con el director Seavers, fijaron sus objetivos y ha ejercido presion porque espera ganancias. Ya Percy, reunió al elenco completo y estuvimos discutiendo por horas el esquema de los próximos meses.

—¿Sugeriste alguna obra?

—Sí. Nos pidió, en presencia del dramaturgo, que comentáramos algún libro que hubiésemos leído.

—¿Es eso que tienes ahí? ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó indicando las hojas que no alcanzó a mirar.

—No… esto es otra cosa. No tiene importancia realmente.

—¿Ya decidieron qué obras representaran en los meses que vienen?

—Sí… se podría decir que sí —respondió dejando los papeles lejos de su alcance.

—¡Qué bien! …Tal vez... quieras bañarte, yo te espero afuera —sugirió incómoda.

—Está bien.

Salió al pasillo con su ayuda y le vio recopilar sus útiles de aseo hasta llegar al baño. Mientras esperaba le ayudó a ordenar, tomó unos libros apilados en el suelo y se dirigió a la biblioteca. A sus ojos llamó la atención, uno en particular: _Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare_, lo tomó para hojearlo y descubrió que tenía escrito el nombre de Eleanor Baker.

Al seguir pasando las hojas los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Su vida inevitablemente estaba unida a esa obra. Ahí había comenzado a trazarse, con hilos invisibles, su destino al de Terry. ¿Cómo podía olvidar lo que luchó para conseguir el papel de Julieta? Lo tenía fresco en su memoria, pese a ser una joven actriz fue una competencia dura y que ganó de manera justa. Todo lo hizo para representar esa obra junto a Terry para luego tornarse en una verdadera obsesión al oír de aquella superstición que rondaba en el elenco: _"Toda pareja que interpretaba la obra, en la realidad terminaba unida para siempre"._ Recordó la tarde en que los compañeros de elenco, en prueba de vestuario, bromeaban sobre eso y Terry sólo dijo: _"Es una tonta superstición"_; sin embargo para ella parecía ser una mágica oportunidad para cumplir su sueño de tenerlo junto a ella. Contuvo las lágrimas al revivir cómo terminó todo, llevando sus ojos hacia sus piernas y conteniendo un sollozo.

Volvió la mirada al libro, se detuvo en una anotación que decía Escocia 1913 y destacaba unos diálogos:

**[1]**_"__**Julieta**__: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí, y para qué? Las paredes de esta huerta son altas y difíciles de escalar, y aquí podrías tropezar con la muerte, siendo quien eres, si alguno de mis parientes te hallase. _

_**Romeo**__:__ Las paredes salté con las alas que me dio el amor, ante quien no resisten aún los muros de roca. Ni siquiera a tus parientes temo. _

_**Julieta**__:__ Si te encuentran, te matarán. _

_**Romeo**__: __Más homicidas son tus ojos, diosa mía,__ que las espadas de veinte parientes tuyos. __Mírame sin enojos, y mi cuerpo se hará invulnerable._

_**Julieta**__: __Yo daría un mundo porque no te descubrieran. _

_**Romeo**__: De ellos me defiende el velo tenebroso de la noche. __Más quiero morir a sus manos, amándome tú, que esquivarlos y salvarme de ellos, cuando me falte tu amor__. _

_**Julieta**__:__ ¿Y quién te guió aquí? _

_**Romeo**__: __El amor que me dijo dónde vivías. De él me aconsejo, él guió mis ojos que yo le había entregado…__"_

Los nombres de Romeo y Julieta estaban emborronados, en su lugar y con su letra el nombre de Terry y Candy, respectivamente. Un pequeño dibujo adornaba una de las páginas y la rúbrica decía: Candice White Andley, con año y dedicatoria. Su rostro palideció y no pudo contener las lágrimas que retornaron para arruinar su jovial maquillaje.

No podía dejar de imaginarles leyendo juntos ese libro. Sí, él pensaba en Candy como su Julieta, lo intuía pero no tenía la certeza y ahora con esa evidencia en sus manos, no tenía dudas. Recordaba ese libro y lo había visto que jamás se separaba de él. Pensó en cómo era su sonrisa al ojearlo, no era porque amaba la obra, sino por el tesoro de recuerdos que hallaba en cada página. No podía creerlo, pero lo peor era que lo seguía manteniendo tibio en su departamento.

—Decías no creer en supersticiones ni leyendas, porque no concebías que se hiciera realidad conmigo…Pero secretamente deseabas que eso fuera cierto e imaginabas a Candy como tu Julieta —reclamó cerrando el libro con violencia.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta, secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y guardó el libro entre sus pertenencias, lo sacaría de allí sin su permiso.

—Ya estoy listo. ¿Te gustaría salir? —preguntó colocándose una chaqueta.

—¿Saldremos? Y-o… yo…

—Sí, afuera el día está soleado y ya es primavera desde ayer —dijo saliendo a ver la ciudad desde el pequeño balcón y dejando que irrumpiera el aire.

—Pensé que no querías salir, ya que podrían reconocernos.

—No, no lo hacía por eso…—aseguró mirando a Susana y apenas sonrió —.Ya somos novios oficialmente, salió en los diarios. A estas alturas todos deben saberlo.

—Cierto…ya que lo mencionas, yo te traía esto —sacó de su bolso un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel estraza y una coqueta cinta roja.

—Un regalo.

—Ábrelo.

Terry obedeció, era un portarretrato con una fotografía que fue tomada cuando asistieron al estudio para anunciar su compromiso en un diario. Esperaba una reacción mejor que la que estaba viendo: su sonrisa era forzada, agradeció y nada más, solo le preguntó si le parecía bien que la pusiera en una mesa de luz de la sala, junto a la lámpara de lágrimas. Ése era un espacio lejos de la visibilidad de cualquiera. Volvió a sentir la rabia y el odio nacer por culpa de un fantasma que no existía en sus vidas, pero que seguía en el recuerdo. _¿Por qué la foto de ellos estaba confinada a un rincón mientras los dibujos y letras de Candy dormían a su lado?_ Pensó con temor de haberlo dicho en voz alta… fue una recriminación maquinal, descarnada que apenas y podía contener.

Buscó una excusa, la primera que se le vino a la mente y le pidió que suspendieran esa salida para otro momento, porque no se sentía bien…quiso irse a su casa y él la fue a dejar. Esperó a que se marchara con un frío beso en la frente. Lo vio caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, mirar el sol de esa mañana y sonreír a sus sueños secretos.

Sacó de su bolso el libro y lo hojeó durante toda la tarde al punto de memorizar los párrafos subrayados y ni siquiera almorzó. Llamó a la enfermera y le pidió que encendiera la chimenea de la sala.

—¿Tiene usted frío?

—No.

—Entonces no le veo el caso.

—Si no quieres encenderla le diré a la sirvienta. ¡Vete! —dijo con voz grave.

Eso hizo la llamó y se lo exigió sin permitir que le volvieran a cuestionar su orden. Le pidió que se fuera y la dejara a solas, quería leer con el calor cerca. Las mujeres obedecieron.

En silencio, con el crepitar de la madera y el fuego ondular frente a sus ojos, miró el libro y lo lanzó entre los gruesos leños, atizándolo con unas tenazas. Contempló cómo las llamas lo envolvían, se consumía y reducía a cenizas, deseando que todos esos recuerdos se volvieran justamente eso: Cenizas. Cuando apagó el fuego, tomó esas cenizas ya frías en un puño, abrió la ventana y asomo su mano para que se marcharan con esa brisa.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

El Hospital Universitario George Washington quedaba a siete cuadras de su departamento y justo enfrente a un concurrido parque, razón por la cual cada vez que era su horario de colación se retiraba a pasear y disfrutar del aire primaveral. Llevaba poco tiempo y aún le faltaba por conocer muchas atracciones de la ciudad, pero había logrado buenas amistades que le aconsejaban a qué lugares ir cuando fuera su día libre. Pese a la gran carga de trabajo y los turnos que tuvo que cubrir, el cansancio era ideal para su propósito.

Estuvo a cargo de recorrer la sala 3 y 4, pacientes en recuperación de operaciones menores así que el protocolo era sencillo: temperatura, curaciones y administrar los medicamentos apuntados en sus fichas. Su rapidez y eficiencia era notable, se lo hicieron saber connotados médicos a la enfermera jefe. Pronto fue promovida y estaba prestando ayuda en urgencias, si bien el trabajo nunca cesaba eso le ayudó a olvidarse del tiempo.

Desde el pasillo le observaba el joven médico, un flequillo de su cabello rubio se inmiscuía entre su mirada gris y la ficha que leía. Su estela de perfume, buen gusto al vestir y gran porte no pasaba desapercibido entre las jóvenes enfermeras que revoloteaban a su alrededor, como tampoco su caballerosidad, vocación y sonrisa de luz que dejaba a cada paciente que visitaba. El doctor Laurence Ingram era muy querido y respetado, además de ser muy atractivo. Dudando, cerró su delantal blanco escondiendo los suspensores, arregló el cuello de su camisa y avanzó hasta tenerla a una distancia prudente. Hoy se lo propondría.

—¿Cómo vamos, Candy? —preguntó, evidenciando sus nervios al jugar con sus manos dentro del delantal.

—Bien, hasta el momento.

—Me alegra saber que te has aclimatado al trabajo de este hospital. ¿Cómo te han tratado tus compañeras? —interrogó nuevamente siguiéndola por el pasillo.

—Bien, tuve suerte porque son todas chicas nuevas y quizás menos exigentes —respondió, Candy mientras distribuía unos insumos.

—Cierto, ellas tienen mucho que aprender de ti —dijo chocando con los verdes ojos de ella —. Las antiguas enfermeras han decidido unirse a la Cruz Roja e ir a la guerra, a pesar de que eso es loable, acá sigue existiendo gente enferma y había que cubrir los turnos con enfermeras nuevas.

Sus palabras le hicieron recordar a Flammy, su compañera que tiempo atrás también se había ido como voluntaria en la cruz Roja para ir a un hospital de campaña en Francia. Probablemente seguía allá o… No, no quiso pensar en tragedias.

—¿Sucede algo, Candy?

—No, doctor Ingram.

—Sabes… yo… pensaba que… quizás quisieras ir al teatro a ver una obra. Es… el viernes de la semana que viene.

Esperó. Era primera vez que le proponía salir a ella y en realidad a alguien que trabajara en ese hospital. En la soledad de su departamento había barajado la idea de que tal vez le rechazara y si bien le dolería, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. La relación entre ellos era cordial y distendida, como la de simples compañeros de labores, no había percibido nada más por lo menos de parte de ella.

—Teatro. Yo… —balbuceó complicada ante la invitación.

—No quiero que te sientas presionada, piénsalo y me avisas.

—…Lo… pensaré.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo, con tu permiso —dijo y se alejó por el pasillo para continuar con su visita a los pacientes.

No, no era sólo la invitación que no la esperaba. "_¿Cómo poder explicarle?"_ pensó. La última vez que pisó un teatro le traía amargos recuerdos, y por otro lado, no creía prudente salir con un compañero de trabajo, se podía prestar para malas interpretaciones. Quería concentrarse por completo en su labor de enfermera y se recriminó mentalmente el no haber sido capaz de negarse en ese preciso momento.

—Buenas noches —saludó la enfermera Jacqueline, su reciente amiga —. ¿Sucede algo, Candy?

—No, sólo que…el doctor Ingram… me invitó al teatro —confidenció en un susurró.

—¿De verdad? Yo que tú acepto, es el médico soltero más codiciado de acá. Anímate, es solo una ida al teatro —comentó codeando graciosamente su brazo.

—Señorita Jacqueline Wade, tiene una llamada urgente, por favor vaya a la oficina —dijo la jefa de enfermeras con rostro severo.

—Me tengo que ir. Acepta la invitación y ya.

Corrió en dirección a la oficina, tomó el auricular del teléfono y esperó a que la enfermera jefe saliera para poder hablar con confianza.

—¿Bueno?

—Soy yo.

—Me lo imaginaba. Dime.

—Quiero saber en qué está todo.

—Todo bien —respondió con desdén, teniendo la visual del exterior. Candy abotonándose el abrigo, lista para marcharse a su departamento.

—¿Bien? Qué significa eso.

—Está trabajando y es muy eficiente… hasta ya consiguió un pretendiente —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? Eso no lo esperaba, pero supongo que es lo mejor. ¿No?

—Si tú lo dices.

—De igual forma quiero que no le quites la vista de encima.

—Eso hago, me hice su amiga y la verdad que no me parece mala chica… así que…

—Recuerda que no estás ahí para hacer de amigos o cuestionar mis motivos. Limítate a hacer bien tu trabajo.

—Está bien… —respondió molesta.

—Te vuelvo a llamar en un par de días, pero ante cualquier eventualidad me avisas.

—De acuerdo.

Sin despedidas, sin gracias y colgó. No esperaba más si siempre se limitaba a coordinar todo desde lejos. Volvió al turno por el pasillo, le había prometido a Candy que saldrían a conocer Washington ese domingo, pero canceló la invitación para otro día.

***4** El domingo, el primer descanso de dos largas semanas, llegó. Durmió profundamente hasta que el tañido de unas campanas lejanas que anunciaban una misa la despertó, y al mirar el reloj, todavía era muy temprano. Esa mañana se sentía aturdida y somnolienta, todo fue por culpa de ese sueño tan nítido y temiblemente cercano. Si extendía sus brazos podía sentir su calidez, palpar su figura y sentir el vaivén de su respiración, además su olor impregnó el sueño y parecía que vadeo el tiempo hasta traerlo a la realidad. Ahora mismo, mientras se sumergía en un relajante baño, parecía tenerle rondando su espacio. Recordó más momentos de esa ensoñación: se dejó fundir en aquel abrazo cálido de añoranzas y memorias imborrables. Allí no era nada imposible para ninguno de los dos. Hablaron sin palabras y las miradas fueron el pacto de almas eternamente juntas, como si existiese alguna posibilidad concreta entre ellos. Existía el futuro, existía la esperanza. Al despertar esas ilusiones también lo hicieron. Volver al trabajo y ocupar su mente era la mejor medicina para no dejar que el pensamiento escuchara a su corazón todavía atribulado. Tenía que ganar tiempo para olvidar y la mejor decisión fue aceptar ese nuevo desafío, lejos de todo.

_¿Qué haría ese día? _se preguntó mientras terminaba de abotonar su blusa y dejar la taza de café humeante sobre la mesa. Sacó del cajón un mapa de la ciudad y encerró en un círculo donde se ubicaba su departamento y comenzó a trazar líneas rectas hacia el norte y hacia el sur —sin querer extraviarse ante su nulo sentido de orientación— en busca de lugares que fueran de su interés: museos, iglesias, monumentos, parques, etc. El capitolio, el blanco edificio de belleza neoclásica abarrotado de columnas dóricas, interminable escalones y coronada por una cúpula que tenía miles de ventanitas que intentó contabilizar fue lo primero que vio con gran asombro. Una visita guiada por su nueva amiga Jaqueline y que disfrutaron mucho.

Sintió golpear la puerta y la abrió.

—Buen día, señorita White —saludó un anciano cartero.

—Buen día, señor Paul.

—Le he traído correspondencia —le anunció, agitando los sobres y entregándoles a Candy.

—Oh, lo siento. Creo que olvidé retirarlas abajo, con el conserje.

—Es cierto, pero él me pidió que se las entregara personalmente, además de este telegrama —indicó el pequeño sobre que Candy ojeó.

—Gracias —dijo estampando su rúbrica en el documento y entregándole una generosa propina.

—Por nada, que tenga bien día.

Al cerrar la puerta una cantidad no despreciable de cartas y el telegrama le esperaban, las dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó en busca de comida para acompañar su café. Nada que supiera a hogar, porque no tuvo tiempo de cocinar, se conformó con unas galletas y se fue con eso dispuesta a leer. "_¿Cómo pudo olvidar buscar su correspondencia?" _pensó.

Lo primero que abrió fue el telegrama de Annie con una frase corta y precisa, por largo rato sostuvo sus manos en sus labios para sofocar una exclamación ante una noticia lamentable e inesperada: el fallecimiento de Elisa Leegan. Lo volvió a leer incrédula. No explicaba cómo ni cuándo fue y de inmediato buscó en el resto de la correspondencia para conocer más datos al respecto. La misiva de Patty no decía nada, era de un mes atrás. La otra, era de la señorita Pony y en ésa tampoco detallaba nada, salvo cosas cotidianas que solía escribirle. "_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"_ pensó. Siguió en la búsqueda y escogió un sobre amarillo, al leer el remitente se detuvo ya que no lo esperaba: Susana Marlowe. Con manos trémulas la abrió y tragando saliva se dio el valor para leerla, pero al abrir la hoja se deslizó a su regazo una foto. No tenía que mentir ni esconder sus lágrimas que escurrieron de inmediato y sin permiso. La causa: Terry junto a su radiante novia, Susana. Al leer la escueta carta le hablaba de que asumieron ante sus padres el noviazgo y le agradecía una vez más su gesto. La apartó de sus ojos nublados y se rehusó a seguir leyendo.

Al levantarse se llevó con ella la carta, tomó los cerillos que estaban sobre la mesada, encendió uno y vaciló ante la idea de acercarla al fuego, pero lo hizo y se prendió. La observó doblarse, quemarse y reducirse a cenizas plomizas, se tentó con hacer lo mismo con la foto que tenía en su mano. _"Tengo que hacerlo… tengo que dejar que esto también se vuelva cenizas"_ se alentó. Encendió otro cerillo, acercó vacilante un extremo de la foto, sin embargo el fuego fue selectivo y consumió primero el rostro feliz de la novia. Ante esa visión, se arrepintió, la lanzó al suelo para pisarla, ahogando las llamas y salvando lo que quedaba. Al recogerla del piso, la foto solo tenía el rostro de Terry, la observó por largo rato y se desprendió de ella, dejándola caer en el papelero de su cuarto.

Sacó las llaves, soltó la coleta de su cabello, lo cepilló en contadas veces y se fue con el mapa en sus manos. Había decidido a qué lugar iría ese día y se estaba haciendo tarde.

*** . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . ***

***5 **Desde que la familia Mc Gillivray radicó en Estados Unidos, en aquella casa de veraneo ubicada en Evanston, extrañaron no sólo cada páramo de la querida Escocia, sino que esa vida plagada de recuerdos que dejaron atrás y en especial su ciudad real que les vio nacer. Abandonarlo todo no fue una decisión fácil y menos habituarse a las costumbres de los norteamericanos; no eran los únicos que emigraron por causa de la guerra sino que también todos los amigos que buscaron refugio en alguna tierra neutral, en espera de que esa hostil contienda terminara.

El señor Angus, escocés de nacimiento, amante de la buena mesa, tierras y tradiciones era además dueño de uno de los más grandes astilleros de Glasgow; su buena estrella o instinto en los negocios era comentario no sólo en Europa sino que también en América, así que volver a buscar la forma de generar dinero en nuevas tierras para él no sería problema. La señora Eveline, era una madre amorosa y espléndida profesora que estudió en "Queen's College" y se ocupó de instruir muy bien a sus dos queridas hijas: Isobel y Zettie, logrando que se convirtieran en unas refinadas señoritas de sociedad de las que en poco tiempo se hicieron notar por su sencilla belleza y dominio en variados idiomas.

Isobel, la primogénita, era una joven de temperamento dócil, jamás conoció una reprimenda por parte de sus padres ya que siempre se mostró dispuesta a aprender todas las actividades de una dama de sociedad con una meta clara: agradar a su futuro marido. Su andar grácil y femenino, esa sonrisa cálida entrecerraba sus almendrados ojos de azul cobalto y dejaban a más de algún sirviente cediendo a sus peticiones de guardar reserva y así escabullirse sin ser vista por el boscaje que le gustaba recorrer. Recogía flores silvestres y sucumbía con libertad a su mente soñadora y romántica. Conocía muy bien cuál era su futuro, se lo advirtieron mucho antes: apenas cumpliera los 21 años decidirían qué candidato era el adecuado para desposarla. Ellos, como padres responsables y conocedores del mundo, sabrían estudiar muy bien en manos de quién dejaban a su querida hija. Aceptaba ese destino y soñaba con el momento, porque todavía recordaba las innumerables historias de amor de sus padres, el de sus abuelos y tatarabuelos. Todos matrimonios concertados por sus padres y sin conocerse, no tenía otra concepción del amor; solo que nacía con el tiempo y el respeto mutuo.

Zettie, la hija pequeña, era lo contrario a su hermana mayor. La chiquilla era de contextura delgada pero no por eso débil, sus grandes ojos azules siempre se abrían ávidos por conocer el mundo a su manera y sin referencias, generando roces y problemas a sus padres por sus continuas intervenciones en fiestas dando su particular punto de vista sobre temas de contingencia y en otras ocasiones practicando deportes poco femeninos. Por su causa y descabellada idea es que llegaron a Estados Unidos antes de tiempo, pero ese amargo episodio quedó en las paredes de la mansión de Glasgow y allí no se haría ni un solo comentario.

El señor Angus, hace una semana atrás, le había comunicado a Isobel que ya tenía en mente al candidato para convertirse en su futuro marido y que por circunstancias ajenas a lo planeado, el presentárselo debería esperar. No supo nada más y se le pidió que confiara en su destino, que no podía estar en mejores manos que en la de sus adorados padres. Rogó a su madre por más datos, una foto o cuando menos el nombre del novio, pero se rehusó a proporcionarle detalles.

Esa mañana se presentó un lujoso automóvil negro a la entrada de la mansión y creyendo que se trataba de los amigos de su padre no prestó mayor atención. En el cuarto atiborrado de bártulos, juguetes, cojines y artículos de belleza dejó que Zettie se entretuviera practicando peinados con su largo cabello negro. En esa ocasión era crear bucles, separó porciones de cabellos y los enrolló en trozos de papel de periódico hasta anudarlos. Luego, probó con un maquillaje nuevo dejando sus labios y rostro como el de un polichinela.

—Ya casi termino, no te muevas —espetó clavando su cabeza con una peineta de carey.

—¡Aouch!¿Cuánto rato debemos esperar para el resultado? —preguntó impaciente.

—¿De qué?

—Estos rulos llevan como tres horas, me los quitaré.

—No, dije que no —exigió apartando la mano de su hermana —. Hay mujeres que duermen con ellos y al día siguiente tienen esos hermosos bucles. Tú, espera.

—Yo no quiero estar aquí toda la tarde, afuera hay un día hermoso. ¿Vamos a caminar por el boscaje? —sugirió sonriendo.

Ambas bajaron, salieron por la cocina para evitar el hall central, ya que sus padres se negaban a que a esa hora se marcharan por ahí cuando debían atender sus lecturas obligatorias de cada tarde. Las cocineras trataron de evitar su salida, pero Isobel con una adorable sonrisa y guiñándoles un ojo, las convirtió en sus cómplices.

Cruzaron la ruta de espigadas columnas de mármol que unía los dos patios y se perdieron a través de unos arcos en herradura hacia la vida silvestre. Volvieron a ver el automóvil, pero siguieron el rumbo contrario adentrándose a una espesa arboleda hasta llegar a su espacio favorito: la pérgola. Al escuchar la conversación de dos varones les pareció muy sospechoso y se escondieron. _¿Acaso serían unos granujas que llegaron a su casa con el plan perfecto para secuestrarlas?_ pensó Isobel, abriendo sus ojos ante el temor que esa idea le infundía. Recordó las historias de barbaros que habitaban en tierras altas que secuestraban novias o las hijas de sus enemigos guiados por ese odio irracional que se transmitía por generaciones. Rosie, los describía con terror en sus ojos negros, pero cuando las veía asustadas y ante la idea del reclamo de su patrón por dejar a sus hijas traumadas sin querer salir y conocer los parajes de Escocia, rectificaba. Decía que existían excepciones, a veces las jovencillas ―en su mayoría delicadas y debiluchas― tenían suerte pues esos enormes tipos eran fortachones, muy atractivos y bastantes zoquetes por que terminaban sometidos a la voluntad de hábiles artimañas femeninas. Al verles sus rostros confundidos, les decía que cuando tuvieran edad suficiente para ser desposadas les explicaría cómo funcionaban.

Por el acento de uno de ellos bien podía ser un escocés belicoso, envuelto en su tartán y de fornida espalda de tanto levantar troncos. Sintió su piel erizarse al escucharle su tono de voz dulce pero a la vez impetuoso. Sin entender por qué, debía admitir que sintió una gran curiosidad por saber cómo era, pero por el momento era mejor escuchar.

—Pensé que no me había visto. ¿Por qué no se detuvo? —preguntó el hombre de acento francés.

—Por supuesto que te reconocí, solo que ella no quiso que nos detuviéramos.

—Ya veo, la señora es mucho más perceptiva de lo que creía.

—Sí, de eso no cabe duda, ni siquiera quiso que esperáramos un tiempo prudente en respeto al luto.

Isobel, se llevó las dos manos a su boca. _"¿Luto? ¿A quién mataron?"_ pensó, cambiando la visión de su imagen anterior por la de una terrible vendetta y eso era mucho peor, estaban en serio peligro.

—Hmmm. ¿No debería estar adentro?

—No, dije que quería ir a buscar algo al auto y me excusé.

—¿Y qué hará señor? ¿Ya les conoce?

—A la joven todavía no, pero a sus padres sí.

La muchacha, ahora temió por la vida de sus padres imaginándoles amordazados y atados en un gran árbol. ¿Qué harían con ellas? Tal vez, y ya que no sabían cómo eran sus características físicas, tendrían la fortuna de huir de sus garras.

―¿Qué crees? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—No querrá saberlo.

Caminaron otro trecho alejado del escondite de las chicas y eso hizo imposible que le oyeran. Zettie, gateó más cerca tras un robusto árbol y se asomó para verle de cerca, su visual era limitada así que se acercó peligrosamente tras unos romeros arbustivos para escucharles hablar. Al rato, regresó con información para su hermana.

—Son secuestradores. ¿Cierto?

—¿Qué?

—Me robarán para evitar mi matrimonio y en un caballo cabalgaremos a la luz de la luna. ¿Es eso? ¿Dónde está el caballo? Si lo liberamos no tendrá en qué huir. ¿No?

Su hermana ladeó la cabeza sin comprender la forma en que Isobel imaginaba las cosas. A su juicio era increíble que se tratase de su hermana mayor y fuera tan fantasiosa.

—Isobel, no sé de qué hablas. No hay ningún caballo —aseveró.

—¿No? ¿Y dónde me llevara?

—…

—Zettie, tengo miedo, pero tú tranquila me las ingeniaré para huir y volver sana y salva — tomó a su hermana de las manos y dijo: —. Hermana mía, lo juro. Volveré y me vengaré.

—Isobel…

—Haz lo siguiente: ve allá y escucha todo lo que hablan.

—Pero…

—¡Ve! Obedéceme.

La vio gatear nuevamente, mientras ella urdía algún plan para salvar a su familia. Se arrepintió de haber enviado a husmear a su hermana pequeña, debió ir ella; pero fue tarde para rectificar ya que pudo ver a uno de ellos a escasos centímetros de Zettie, paseándose de un lado a otro, en cualquier minuto sería descubierta.

Quiso hacer algo, pero aquel hombre que no solo sus ojos descubrieron, sino que su corazón… la dejó sin aliento. La luz del sol iluminaba su rostro. ¿O es que su sonrisa iluminó la tarde? Giró y admiró sus perfectos ojos celestes que para ella eran el cielo que hasta ese minuto no conocía. Cuando salió de su impresión, se acercó a Zettie para pedirle que se alejaran, pero terminó escuchando parte de la intervención del desconocido sujeto.

—¿Qué voy a decir? ¡Qué conviví con una mujer!… ¿Eso?

Las dos chicas se miraron impresionadas, escuchar semejante confesión de un supuesto caballero, era escandaloso. La más pequeña dio un alarido ante la revelación, su hermana le tapó la boca, pero fue demasiado tarde. El ruido los puso en alerta y en cosa de segundos uno de ellos las descubrió.

—¡Hey! —exclamó asustándolas.

No sabían qué hacer si huir o fingir que no oyeron nada, pero al ver el gesto adusto del rubio, huyeron siendo perseguidas por el joven, corrieron alrededor de un árbol. Zettie, que era más veloz y escurridiza huyó, pero acorraló a una: Isobel. Como nube que arreciaba esa hermosa tarde se acercó, ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con el tronco del árbol. Ya no tenía escapatoria y la asió del brazo, para exigir una explicación.

—¡Huye por tu vida, Zettie! —gritó pensando en que el otro sujeto también las perseguía, pero miró a través de la muralla masculina que tenía frente a ella y nada. El otro sujeto solo sonreía y estaba cruzado de brazos.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el joven.

—Le ruego, no me haga nada… —suplicó cerrando los ojos y temblando como una hoja.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh, mis hijas están aquí! —chilló el bonachón señor Mc Gillivray ante el hallazgo de sus princesas.

—¿¡Hijas!?—exclamó él, soltando de inmediato el brazo de la joven.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó con desesperación Isobel arrojándose a los brazos regordetes de su padre.

—¿Ellas son sus hijas? —preguntó la mujer adulta inspeccionando el aspecto caricaturesco de la mayor.

La madre se apresuró en limpiar el rostro de Isobel: la pochinela. Deshizo con rapidez unos rulos de papel que colgaban de su cabello. Reprendiéndola, con gestos alejados de la visual de la mujer adulta, por su atuendo que era un completo desastre. Isobel, solo comprendió al seguir los labios de su madre, una cosa: _"Es él"_

—Sí, ella es la más pequeña Zettie y ella es Isobel —presentó juntando a las dos jóvenes frente a los mayores.

Los hombres se miraron nerviosos y no intervinieron.

—Entonces, veo que ya se han conocido. Esta juventud tan ansiosa. Je, je, je, je —rió el señor Angus con la pipa entre sus labios.

—No… la verdad que no —respondió Isobel sin entender la cordialidad con la que se trataban.

"_¿Entonces, será que yo estaba errada?", _pensó. Miró a su madre que continuaba con sus gestos represivos, así que decidió guardar silencio.

—¿No estaban juntos? —inquirió la mujer adulta.

—No, nosotras estábamos acá dispuestas a pasear y nos topamos con estos dos señores que sostenían una interesante conversación —contó la pequeña Zettie, dirigiendo una mirada cargada de odio a los dos hombres.

—¿Si? ¿Y de qué si es que se puede saber? —preguntó la mujer adulta. Mirando a los dos varones con especial atención.

Los dos caballeros no sabían qué decir. Sin saber qué tanto habían escuchado y hasta dudando de a quién nombraron en esa conversación, lo prudente era ser discreto.

—Ya que nadie se anima, yo le cuento padre —tomó la palabra la pequeña con una mirada airada, le dio la espalda a los dos varones.

—¡Zettie! —reprendió Isobel, obligándola a volver a su lado.

—Está bien que ustedes como adultos nos busquen a los maridos, pero cuando me toque a mí, yo me opongo a que me busquen algo tan añoso —reclamó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Zettie!, ¡qué cosas dices! —reprendió su madre y miró a los demás muy avergonzada —. Discúlpenla ella es así de impetuosa por su juventud.

—¡No!, yo lo digo en serio. No quiero por marido a un señor tan mayor, como el señor de bigotes. ¿Ése no es el novio de Isobel? —preguntó indicando al hombre de cabellos negros y acento francés.

—¡Qué! ¡Él es mi novio! —exclamó Isobel en un murmullo imperceptible que sólo el joven rubio escuchó.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja. Creo que hay una confusión, pequeña. Él no es… —corrigió su padre sin poder evitar reír.

—¿Ah no?

—Entonces, ya que se dio este encuentro casual les presento: él es el prometido de su hija —dijo la mujer adulta, agarrándole del brazo y obligándole a colocarse frente a la chica —. Él es mi sobrino: William A. Andley, tu novio, querida Isobel.

Ambos jóvenes se saludaron con una inclinación de sus cabezas y una tímida sonrisa; sin embargo fue Isobel que durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa le miró de refilón, tratando en vano de tranquilizar su desbocado corazón que se marchó tras la estela del perfume masculino. Les hicieron pasar al salón de té y los sentaron frente a frente, pero en ningún momento él levantó la vista para verle. Ella, intentó distraerse repasando los cuadros renacentistas que a su padre le gustaba coleccionar, jugar con la servilleta o con su cabello para no tener que ruborizarse cuando la atención de la conversación se dirigía a ella. Sin ser consciente, como si sus ojos tuvieran vida propia echó una mirada furtiva a su rostro angelical y lo volvió a grabar en su mente. Esperaba una mirada más fervorosa que rato atrás pareció prodigarle, aunque fue solo por casualidad; pero imaginó que tal vez era tímido ante la presencia de los mayores.

Albert estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Escuchó cómo se armaba su vida entorno a aquella desconocida sin poder decir nada; ese encuentro casual había apresurado las cosas, de ahí solo un par de fiestas, fotos en los periódicos, presentarla en sociedad como su novia oficial y el conteo regresivo ad portas de un matrimonio con esa joven que no veía ni remotamente en sus sueños. Ante la desesperación que eso le causaba sin que se percataran escribió un escueto mensaje en un papel, cuando se despidieron tomó su mano y se lo dio. La joven sintió como su corazón se aceleró ante el toque de su mano fuerte y masculina en su palma, se ruborizó y el papel, lo ocultó en la manga de su blusa.

El destino les tuvo preparado otro impasse ya que el automóvil en que llegaron se descompuso y los dos vehículos que poseían los Mc Gillivray estaban en reparación. No les quedó más que aceptar la amable invitación de hospedarse en la mansión para pasar esa noche.

La cena se llevó en completa normalidad, sin embargo los dos jóvenes involucrados forzosamente, no prestaron atención a la conversación que giraba en torno a la guerra y otros temas propios de los negocios que ambas familias tenían en común. _"Un matrimonio concertado terminaba uniendo los negocios, pero no los corazones" _pensó, Albert.

Por su parte, Isobel, estaba inquieta por conocer qué decía la carta que le dio y excusándose con un repentino dolor de cabeza se marchó a su cuarto. En la soledad de la noche y bajo la luz del quinqué la leyó. Lo primero que notó fueron los trazos firmes, entrelazados y armoniosos de la letra de William Andley. El papel estaba impregnado de su perfume que su olfato reconoció, fluctuaba entre dulces bergamotas, maderas de gaiac en primavera y violetas empapadas en el rocío matinal. Sonrió. Al leerla sintió el sabor amargo de la decepción, ya que la carta era breve y muy precisa, demasiado para su gusto.

Sin duda esa noche no dormiría así que caminó rumbo a la cocina por leche tibia y volvió a pensar: "_¿Era esto por lo que pasaba previamente uno que otro matrimonio concertado?_" Un inconveniente o un pequeño problema que hacía flaquear el compromiso. Recordó el cómo la tatarabuela solucionó su conflicto al descubrir un tesoro, las cartas de un antiguo amor de su marido: quemándolas. El fuego arrancaba el apego a lo material y convertía el pasado en cenizas que llevaba el viento, mientras que el afecto y convivencia diaria acercaba los corazones. Eso hizo, ante sus ojos consumió el pasado de William Andley en la hornilla de la cocina. Cuando ya vio todo reducido lo mojó y lo dejó en el tacho de basura.

Paseó zigzagueando entre las espigadas columnas de mármol que unía los dos patios, balanceándose entre ellas, girando y suspirando. Elevó la mirada hacia la luz de la luna que se colaba entre los naranjos, agradeciendo que ya ni siquiera recordara las palabras textuales de esa misiva; y al girar sobre sus talones se topó de frente con el señor William Andley, llevándose un gran susto.

—Buenas noches. ¡Qué bueno verle! Quería hablar con usted…—dijo con una sonrisa de alivio.

—¿Si?...p- p- pero…No deberíamos estar aquí —exclamó guardando distancia.

—¿Por qué?

—No es decente. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala? Venga vamos —pidió, guiándole por el pasillo y entrando al salón Isabel. Le indicó un asiento de tres.

—¿Quiere que nos sentemos aquí? —preguntó indicando el curioso asiento.

—Es lo conveniente, señor Andley.

Albert, pudo advertirle que había olvidado un pequeño detalle: ella estaba con pijama y bata. ¿No era eso mucho más engorroso que hablar en la mitad de la noche en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera esa incómoda silla? Sonrió, pero prefirió no decir nada para no incomodar a la joven que continuaba sin percatarse del atuendo que lucía.

—Le agradezco su hospitalidad —dijo él tratando de entablar conversación.

—Sí…

—¿Recibió mi nota?

—Sí.

—Entonces ya la leyó.

—Sí.

—Por favor, dígame algo más que afirmarme a todo lo que pregunto —suplicó con una media sonrisa.

—Sí. Bueno…quiero decir bueno. La leí y la quemé —aseguró jugando sin cesar con sus rizos.

—¡La quemó! ¿Pero por qué?

—Para que fuese ceniza y empezar de cero, además dudo que usted quiera dejar rastros de su confesión —aseguró.

Por fin encontró con sus ojos bajo el embrujo de la luna que se vestía a través del vitreaux de Venus de la ventana. Segundos, que le parecieron eternos y que aseguraría que dejó de respirar.

— ¡¿Confesión?! ¿Oí bien? ¡¿Alguien aquí confesó qué?! —dijo la voz de la señora Elroy que los inspeccionó y se espantó al ver el atuendo que llevaba la joven

Para cuando terminó la frase aparecieron en la sala Zettie, Rosie y los señores Gillivray, en espera de una explicación razonable.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

_**Lista de música**__**:**_

***1 **_Wait – M83_

***2** _Dust in the wind – Paula Fernandes y Marcus Viana_

***3**_ Time will tell – Peter Kater & Dominic Miller. _

_*_**4**_ Passing Time – Paul Cardall._

_*_**5**_ A gift of a thistle – London Symphony Orchestra (Braveheart) _

_**Notas de pie**__**:**_

**[1] **_Fragmento de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, tomado de la web. _

_**Notas de autor**__: Poema del comienzo es de mi autoría. _

_El sillón en que Isobel obliga a Albert a sentarse existió. Lo escuché de las historias de mi abuelita (que nació en una fecha parecida a la de Candy). Me parecía increíble, pero a los años después lo vi y ahora me acordé dónde fue: en el Palacio Cousiño, en Santiago de Chile. No sabía ni cómo describirlo, con forma de S y tiene cabida para tres personas: en el medio se sentaba la chaperona, en un extremo el novio con las manos a la vista y en el otro extremo la novia. ¿Para qué? para evitar el contacto físico. _

_Uf, la aparición de Isobel en la vida de Albert, en este capítulo era más corto, pero decidí dejar todo lo que me inspiró y no dejarlo para después. _

_Otro capítulo con bastantes sutilezas espero que puedan entenderlas y me tengan paciencia. Hoy se me hizo imposible responder a sus comentarios, estará pendiente._

_Preguntas, comentarios ya saben cómo hacérmelas llegar. Gracias por leer. _

_**Ladyzafiro**_


	4. Seguir en la corriente

**Capítulo 3: Seguir en la corriente**

_**"Mis ojos astríferos, nocivos, te persiguen y se marchan tras tu retrato en el celaje matutino, donde duermes o donde habitas. Donde te has quedado o tal vez has permanecido. Y te pienso. Sigo en la corriente feral, rodando, rendido a tu embrujo, a tu piel venusina, crepuscular, eterna. Quiero ahogarme en tus besos soñados, perdidos o gravitantes, linde de mi cuerpo insomne y sin olvido. Y te sueño. Fluye hacia la corriente, hacía mi alma rutilante, donde te esperan mis brazos dormidos, te aguardan mis besos anhelantes y mi corazón que por siempre… ha sido tuyo"**_

**R**eclinó su espalda en el sillón Chester de cuero y desanudó el nudo Windsor, de la corbata de seda gris que aprisionaba su libertad. En la soledad de su oficina y con un cúmulo de documentos por revisar, se dio un respiro deleitándose con la vista hacia la concurrida avenida Lincoln. Se preguntó: _"¿Cómo es que las cosas se salieron de contexto?"_

Rememoró ese incómodo incidente de hace unos días en la mansión de los Mc Gillivray. Él, trató de esclarecer el mal entendido, pero nadie quería oír sus explicaciones ya que les bastaba con lo que vieron. _"¿Ver qué? No estábamos haciendo nada malo, sólo conversar"_ repuso molesto. Todo el mundo hablaba a la vez como aquellas reuniones de familias italianas; en un comienzo le pareció cómico escuchar el comentario de Zettie, que no perdía oportunidad para mirarle con desprecio: "_Padre, dudo que este sujeto pudiera hacer algo en esa incómoda silla de castidad" _dijo a viva voz_. _Los pares de ojos que circundaban el salón le miraron pasmados, fue guiada de vuelta a su cuarto por Rosie y al pasar frente a él bisbiseo:_ "Bien dicen que el diablo no duerme…ni deja dormir". _Por su parte, Isobel, visiblemente avergonzada al percatarse de su vestimenta ―que no favoreció para nada a la interpretación correcta de los hechos―, fue alejada de él en el acto. La conversación adquiría ribetes preocupantes así que ofreció sus disculpas formales e insistió que deambulaba preocupado por sus negocios y no era ninguna cita clandestina con la joven. ¿Cómo aportar más sin temer a que saliera a la luz la carta que le dio? Lo prudente era callar. No pudo apartar la mirada ceñuda y especulativa de la señora Eveline; además de la furia del señor Angus, por ese aleteo de su nariz y su rostro enrojecido era muy probable que tratara de controlar sus ganas de golpearle, ante la acérrima defensa de la señora Elroy.

Ya cuando él estuvo a solas con la tía abuela tuvo que lidiar no sólo con su mirada furibunda sino que con toda esa artillería de reclamos; se paseaba de un lado a otro con la bata atada y diciendo que de no ser porque le dio sed, no se hubiese enterado de su escandaloso comportamiento. Cuando mencionó que tal vez se había equivocado en la elección de esa "señorita" ―con un tono excluyente y peyorativo―, él entendió que quizá estaba desistiendo de esa fijación por encontrarle novia; sin embargo rectificó y de inmediato aclaró que tenía una larga lista para buscar su reemplazo, sacudiendo ante sus narices su cuaderno de cuero que le acompañaba a todos lados. Antes de marcharse agregó, que estaba en serios aprietos y que si el señor Angus decidía casarles mañana mismo, no podría ni tenía cómo objetar esa decisión.

Esa noche sus oídos prefirieron bloquearse porque fueron muchas recriminaciones en segundos y no tenía la claridad suficiente para buscar una solución.

Recién, mientras pensaba en ello, comprendía la imprudencia de sus actos. En esa desesperación por zafar del compromiso arrastró en ese conflicto a la joven, ahora su reputación era tema, quizá hasta castigo por parte de sus padres y quien sabe de la sociedad completa. Conocía que hechos así eran fáciles de salir de esas cuatro paredes y regarse como pólvora por todo Chicago. Una cosa debía reconocer, era que había puesto a prueba la lealtad de la chica y el resultado fue positivo porque no dijo absolutamente nada. Ahora estaba preocupado por ella. _"¿Cómo ayudarle?"_ se preguntó. Cerró la carpeta y miró el reloj mural de su oficina, en menos de media hora tenía una cita; mientras se colocaba su chaqueta respiró hondo, sabía que comenzaba todo otra vez y alzó los ojos en un ruego al universo por paciencia.

En el lujoso hotel Brevoort **[1]** estaba hospedada desde los desafortunados eventos en los que se vio envuelta. Su padre, con la firme intención de solucionar ese problema la arrastró hasta ahí y estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Fueron días duros, se cansó de explicar lo que realmente había sucedido, pero jamás estuvo en duda revelar la existencia y el contenido de esa carta que le dio su exnovio o novio. Ya ni siquiera lo tenía claro. Esa noche vivió la peor vergüenza de su vida y del resto de ella, de eso estaba segura. Él le había visto con su camisón de seda y bata. _¿_Cómo pudo olvidar eso? No lo comprendía porque jamás pasó por alto su apariencia y menos cuando se hallaban invitados. Recordaba que fue a quemar esa carta, tomar aire al jardín y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos celestiales. Sí, sus ojos tenían la culpa de tenerla embrujada y atolondrada. ¿Pero cómo podía explicar eso ante su presencia?

Reacomodó la última horquilla en su cabello recogido; giró ante el espejo mirando su vestido blanco de cortes rectos y líneas azul marino, era su favorito pero su aspecto era fatal y ni el maquillaje pudo disimular sus ojeras. Bajó, miró por sobre su flequillo a su padre ceñudo descender junto a Zettie desde el segundo piso, se quitó los guantes de red y les acompaño en absoluto silencio atravesando las columnas estriadas del vestíbulo hacia el salón - comedor donde en una mesa apartada de la entrada, le esperaban la señora Elroy y William Andley. El saludo fue frío, distante y notó su indiscreta inspección, pero decidió no mirarle, estaba molesta y mucho.

***1 **Aquella noche, la voz de su hermana caló hondo en sus incipientes pero no menos intensos sentimientos. Era cierto, había quemado la carta con su confesión y no recordaba las palabras textuales; pero su hermana le contó todo lo que oyó tras esos arbustos y eso sí que lo grabó en su mente, la desveló y le dio ese aspecto demacrado por días. Mirarlo era rememorar sus hirientes palabras: _"Lo que haré será…explicarle que no estoy de acuerdo con esta estupidez"_ dijo con molestia. "_¿Estupidez le llamaba a la relación que tendrían y que sería sagrada y perpetua?"_ se preguntó, sacudiendo con fuerza la servilleta y llevándola a sus piernas. El menú le fue entregado en sus manos y sin ánimos de comer nada en especial pidió el faisán a la naranja con papas salteadas. La conversación le pareció lejana y sin sentido, temas triviales sobre negocios familiares que sinceramente le importaban poco. Repasó en el atractivo de su prometido y recordó. _"Si quiere tanto a un escocés que le busquen a otro"_ exigió con determinación. _"Claro que no era el único, abundaban y mucho más caballerosos y espléndidos. ¿Qué se creía?"_ Pensó. Cortó el faisán con una fuerza desmedida, chirriando el tenedor de plata en el plato de cerámica, ocasionando la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Elroy.

—Discúlpenme —dijo con una reverencia de su cabeza.

El señor William Andley la observaba hace rato, percibiendo su molestia. La primera vez que la vio estaba disfrazada y maquillada como polichinela. Sonrió. Ahora mirándola con detenimiento: su cabello negro recogido en un moño destacaban su armonioso y femenino rostro, sus pómulos pequeños se moteaban de rubor con su cándida sonrisa, sus largas pestañas que siempre estaban bajas las alzó para mirarlo, sus sinceros ojos azules también sonreían y hasta destellaban. Le pareció una chica muy adorable y le sonrió, pero ella respondió con un gracioso desprecio.

Tan solo esa mirada de él y los recuerdos volvían, al igual que su rabia. _"No me interesa que me digan con quién o cuándo casarme. Yo creo que el amor se forja paso a paso, con la convivencia y ante todo con amor, no por decisión de terceros"_ se atrevió a comentar. _"Es lo mismo que pensaba ella, pero… ¿Qué tenía de malo la intervención de los padres?"_ Pensó, sin comprender mucho. _"__No estamos en el siglo pasado y dudo que esa chica, a menos que sea adulta y muy adulta, no pueda comprender algo como eso"_ ¿Insinuaba que era anticuada? Tomó su copa y bebió su contenido al seco olvidando que no era agua, sino que vino blanco de una exquisita tonalidad ambarina. Un calor bajó hacia sus entrañas y degustó el sabor dulce entre la miel y frutos secos impregnándose en su paladar. Miró al señor Andley beber de la copa, pensando a qué sabrían sus labios perfectos después de probar el vino con un dejo a campiñas francesas.

—No, no. Gracias no más vino —dijo negándose a que el camarero llenara su copa —. ¿Podría traerme agua con gotas de limón? —solicitó con una media sonrisa y al volver se encontró con la mirada de él.

Otra vez el recuerdo. _"__Mi corazón no funciona de esa manera, si así fuese yo no me hubiera enamorado jamás... Lo que siento por ella nació y no ha podido morir, a pesar de haberme apartado y alejado, ese sentimiento ha crecido y vive aquí. Muero por confesárselo lo antes posible. Ya lo pensé y mucho…aunque no sé cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia mí. Jamás hemos abordado ese tema, hay actitudes que me hacen pensar que podría ser correspondido…"_ Sintió la imperiosa gana de llorar, pero respiró hondo. "_¿Quién era la mujer a la que se refería?¿Cómo solucionar esto?" _pensó.

Y sí, era probable que ella no entendiera nada, ni de la vida y menos del amor…

—Entonces, ¿cómo funciona su corazón?…Quiero saberlo para llegar a él —confesó con la mirada perdida. Cuando se percató de que lo dijo en voz alta, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca. Demasiado tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó su padre.

Los ojos de los comensales se dirigieron a ella y sintió que los colores se subieron a su níveo rostro. ¿Ahora sus pensamientos se escapaban de sus labios sin darse cuenta?

—No, nada, padre.

—Sí, dijiste algo de llegar. ¿Llegar adónde? —interrogó la señora Elroy.

No sabía qué decir y ver la mirada del causante de su desvelo no ayudaba para buscar una explicación. Miró a su hermana Zettie y ella le ayudó indicando con un gesto de sus cejas y boca, el mural que estaba detrás de ella.

—¡El río Ganges! ¿No queda en la India? —exclamó indicando el mural que exhibía unos parajes hindúes.

—Oh, te gusta viajar, pues otra afinidad con William. A él también le fascina viajar. ¿Cierto?

Logró desviar la atención en viajes a través del mundo entero, otra cualidad del señor Andley que los entretuvo por largos minutos. El maitre les interrumpió dándole un mensaje a su padre.

—Señora Elroy, señor Andley….me acaban de avisar que requieren de mi presencia, es urgente. ¿Me permiten que responda ese llamado? —solicitó el permiso de pie y con una reverencia de su cabeza.

—Adelante, señor Mc Gillivray, los negocios no esperan —respondió el señor Andley.

Vieron alejarse al señor Angus rumbo al vestíbulo y ambos se miraron de refilón. La señora Elroy inspeccionó el aspecto de la joven convenciéndose si sería la esposa indicada para su sobrino, esos últimos minutos se había comportado de manera extraña. No podía comprender qué cosa era lo que esa chiquilla ocultaba, estaba segura que la otra noche le había oído decir que él confesó algo. ¿Qué sería? Pese a preguntárselo a él no dijo nada, pero lo averiguaría sea como sea. Se excusó diciendo que iría al tocador y les dejó a solas, situación que el señor Andley aprovechó.

—Señorita…

—¡Isobel! Ya debería saberlo —rezongó, Zettie.

—Señorita, Isobel. ¿Está usted molesta por algo? —inquirió buscando su mirada.

—No ―respondió, aunque mentalmente esa respuesta fuera: Sí.

—¿No? Yo…lamento lo que sucedió la otra noche, pero ya extendí mis disculpas a su padre. Espero que su castigo no haya sido tan severo.

—Para dos espíritus libres, días enteros encerrados aquí. Créame que lo son —alegó su hermana.

—Zettie, una intervención más y…—amenazó Isobel y la joven se calló.

—Tenía pendiente una conversación con usted —dijo él, siendo prudente en que nadie más les oyera.

—¿Si? ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó arrugando su frente con fingida ignorancia.

—Sobre lo que logró escuchar el otro día, en su casa.

—Ah… eso. No escuché nada… —respondió con decepción y dirigiendo una mirada a su hermana menor que comprendió que no debía intervenir.

—¿No? Bueno, entonces… sobre la nota. Yo quería discutirlo con usted y ser completamente honesto.

Un silencio fue el intermedio de los dos. La honestidad a veces puede herir, pero ella quería oírlo y él decirlo.

—Adelante, continúe. Puedo resistirlo —le instó cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo… quiero decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con que mi tía busque mi futura esposa como si se tratase de un trámite más y mi concepción sobre el amor dista mucho de lo que estamos forzados en este minuto a hacer. ¿Lo comprende? —confesó y respiró por fin con total libertad.

—Hmmm —mugió rodando los ojos.

—¿No dirá nada? —preguntó sin entender su actitud pasiva.

—Lo comprendo, pero… ¿Debería decir que no comparto su visión de la vida? Yo también soy un ser pensante y por sobretodo con sentimientos —argumentó con vehemencia, pero al mirar la expresión de desconcierto de él aclaró —. Supongo que todos tenemos pasado y esperar a que alguien como usted: atractivo, caballeroso, alto, inteligente, millonario…no lo tenga es...ridículo —confesó arrugando sus labios con gran decepción.

Notó el asombro en los ojos de él y se sonrojó. "_¿Lo último lo dije en voz alta?"_ Pensó, horrorizada.

—Bueno….yo…no… no la entiendo, señorita Mc Gillivray.

—No es que considere que soy un ser exquisitamente perfecto, pero de todas las opciones yo soy la menos mala en toda la extensión de la palabra —acotó respingando la nariz.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Las opciones —se inclinó hacia el centro de la mesa y tocó el brazo del señor Andley, invitándole a que se acercara a ella y así decirle —. ¿No ha visto usted la larga lista que tiene su tía?

—No.

—Ciertamente es vergonzoso admitir que esa noche revisamos aquel cuaderno de cuero que su tía lleva de un lado a otro, pero nuestra curiosidad fue muy poderosa e irracional; sin embargo esa información, hoy…es provechosa para usted —comentó con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

—¿Lo era? —preguntó él sonriendo.

No tenía dudas, la joven tenía una personalidad bastante inusual y su desenfado juvenil para admitir el hurgar en documentos ajenos, era extraño.

—Sí, allí tenía apuntada las opciones. Yo las vi y Zettie puede dar fe de ello —señaló a su hermana que asintió con una mueca —. Era una larga y enorme lista. De hecho ubico a muchos de los nombres que aparecían allí.

—¿Será eso cierto? —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Por qué habría de mentirle, señor Andley? —le preguntó ofendida.

—No, no he dicho que usted mienta. La verdad, desconocía ese pequeño detalle.

—No, no lo tome como pequeño detalle. Le sugiero que mire en aquel cuaderno e indague. Están los nombres de todas las mujeres desesperadamente solteras que quieren desposarle. Y ya que conozco en parte su secreto, supongo que eso me hace… aceptable. ¿No? —preguntó y al verlo dubitativo decidió presionar —. A menos, que usted quiera llevarse a su tía a la tumba de la impresión, entre otras consecuencias nefastas para los Andley. No veo otra salida.

—No le entiendo. ¿Qué sugiere usted?

—Que le sigamos la corriente a su respetable tía. Ya conozco sus pensamientos sobre este compromiso, no hay de qué sorprenderse. Usted me ha dicho que tener una esposa que no quiere sería el mismísimo averno —parafraseó con gran histrionismo.

—¿Yo dije eso?

—No con esas palabras. Entonces concluyo que tener una novia con la cual no llegará a casarse jamás, podría hacerle ganar tiempo. ¿No lo cree beneficioso para su complicada situación?

Él sostuvo la mirada de la joven por segundos, hasta que ella desvió su inoportuna inspección. En cada detalle de su deslumbrante rostro notaba que era muy sincera, su propuesta le sorprendió, esperaba comprensión pero no ayuda. Ella al verlo cavilar insistió.

—Tómelo como…un espacio intermedio entre el aquí y el allá. Bueno, pero ¿acepta usted lo que le propongo?

—Es que no sé por qué haría usted algo como eso. ¿Me quiere ayudar? ¿Es eso?

—Y… sí. Creo en el amor verdadero, pienso que todos tenemos el derecho de buscarlo o que simplemente llegue a nosotros. Y el que usted o yo… lo halláramos es un privilegio de pocos.

—Habla usted muy bonito, señorita Mc Gillivray.

—Gracias, señor Andley.

—Entonces ya que está todo claro. Le ofrezco mi amistad.

—No esperaba más y la acepto con gran… honor.

—Sabía que usted podía comprender mi situación.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo comprendo.

No pudieron continuar con la conversación al llegar el señor Angus y la señora Elroy; sin embargo lo que la señorita Mc Gillivray le proponía le parecía lo más conveniente. Correría el riesgo, ya que necesitaba apartar la atención de su tía en sus asuntos personales. Sí, eso haría, seguirle la corriente e ir por Candy lo antes posible.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

_*_**2 **Por dos meses y algo, sus papeles fueron secundarios y no más de veinte minutos de intervención con parlamentos que pudo memorizar en un par de horas; era extraño según lo que comentaban sus compañeros de la compañía ―considerando sus días de gloria― que se conformara con tan poco. Por supuesto para él no era poco, el tener un salario estable y tiempo suficiente era lo que más le seducía para un nuevo comienzo. Hasta el momento había podido mantener a raya la mirada curiosa de los reporteros en su vuelta a las tablas, ya que su nombre no aparecía en ningún afiche y el director había accedido a su petición.

Esa mañana el dramaturgo, John Teel y el director Percy Seavers se reunieron con él, éste último le dijo: _"Acepto que quieras permanecer en el anonimato, pero espero que sea por un tiempo… porque para mí es muy beneficioso que estés aquí. ¿Lo entiendes?"_ Ya conocía cuales eran los objetivos, se lo dijo el primer día en que se presentó para pedirle el trabajo. Nada de beneficencia ni amor al arte, por el momento quería dinero y fama para estar entre uno de las compañías de teatro más exitosas. El señor Teel adaptó con éxito razonable dos obras de Benjamín Jonson **[2]**―_"__el archienemigo de Shakespeare"_― le dijo en un tono burlón y jocoso. Ahora iba por la tercera: "La mujer silenciosa"

—Otra vez una obra inglesa y de aquel controversial renacentista. ¿Por qué? —cuestionó el director sentándose en el sillón y rellenando su exótica pipa de espuma de mar.

—Es una comedia, a la gente le hace falta reír. La guerra los tiene a todos tensos y deprimidos. Además, le recuerdo que ya lo autorizó.

—Cierto. No sé por qué hasta ahora lo pienso. ¿Puedo arrepentirme?

—No.

—Es cierto, en un rato más será la audición para los papeles principales y ya les avisé a los actores.

—Y están ansiosos sobretodo, Janelle.

Los varones rieron y uno de ellos palmoteó la espalda de Terry. Para cualquiera era evidente la insistencia de la linda y sensual joven por lograr un protagónico junto al inglés.

—Yo quiero saber. ¿Por qué adaptar una obra de Jonson? ―cuestionó el señor Seavers.

—Los actores estuvieron de acuerdo, en aquel ejercicio. ¿Lo recuerda? —y el director asintió—. Escogimos considerado que, después de Shakespeare, Jonson es el mejor dramaturgo. ¿Qué opinas Terry? —interrogó el dramaturgo.

El señor John Teel en el pasado fue actor y llevaba muchos años escribiendo obras, inspirándose de muchas maneras: haciendo partícipe al elenco, inspiración en libros controversiales, intervención de terceros y sus vivencias; pero jamás en sus años de carrera se había encontrado con una mente tan brillante como la de aquel joven inglés. Por supuesto que le reconocía como actor y de gran talento, recordaba haber leído en varios apartados de connotados periódicos ingleses y norteamericanos referirse a él como _**"Terruce Grandchester, la promesa de las tablas**__**".**_ Elogiaban su puesta en escena, su gran histrionismo y el deslumbrante futuro que no llegó. Conocerlo fue positivo y hasta cierto punto motivante ya que cada vez que él daba su opinión le regalaba inspiración. Culto, inteligente y por sobre todo con gran sensibilidad, pese a su carácter un tanto hosco y taciturno, cuando interpelaba a sus compañeros lo hacía con maestría. Sabía reconocer un potencial dramaturgo como si pudiera olerlo y estaba seguro que estaba frente a uno. ¿Cómo instarlo a colaborar mucho más?

—¿No ha pensado en intentar llevar al teatro mascaradas? Él también escribió unas cuantas —acotó Terry, ante el asombro del director y el dramaturgo.

—Cierto, no es mala idea, pero eso requiere más preparación e inversión. Música, actores que canten y bailen. En fin —alegó el dramaturgo y miró al señor Seavers para escuchar su opinión al respecto.

—No, no. Estamos recién comenzando así que preferiría pisar tierra firme —sugirió el director.

—No nos fue mal con Volpone.

—No, la verdad que no…

—Jonson tiene eso… como decirlo —pensó en voz alta el señor Teel.

—Eso que lo diferencia de Shakespeare, es su visión analítica de la sociedad. La puesta en escena de una adaptación de él, en tiempos de guerra, sería única. ¿No es interesante hacer que el espectador piense y se deje sucumbir a la mente erudita de Jonson?…él dijo: _"Quién no ha afrontado la adversidad; no conoce su propia fuerza…"_

El director lo miró con asombro y el señor Teel le respondió con una señal imperceptible para Terry. Ahí estaba, hablando a través de esa genialidad intrínseca en él.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó queriendo que se explayara en esa idea.

—No lo sé… sólo recordé esa frase.

Su mente últimamente estaba siendo más creativa y pareciera trabajar sin parar. Pensó en la idea de llevar mascaradas y una de las razones era el querer pasar desapercibido, eso le acomodaría mucho más para así dejar fluir con libertad su pasión por las tablas. Quería dejarse llevar por la corriente, y ver a donde le llevaban esos insospechados caminos, si es que salían por fin a recorrer Estados Unidos y Canadá en esa gira que prometía. Alguien golpeó la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación de los varones.

Janelle, que exigía la presencia del director para comenzar con las audiciones. Los varones salieron y ella atrapó el brazo de Terry.

—¿Vas audicionar alguna vez? —interrogó ladeando su cabeza con coquetería.

—¿No lo he hecho?

—Sí, pero para papeles secundarios. Le sugerí al dramaturgo hacer Romeo y Julieta. ¿No te gustaría volver a ser Romeo? —preguntó con gran ilusión.

—No me gustaría que un papel se repitiera —respondió colocándose su chaqueta de paño gris.

—Pero en aquella oportunidad, sucedió esa tragedia…

Volteó y la miró como ella pedía ser observada. El vestido que llevaba acentuaba sus curvas y dejaba poco a la imaginación, por lo menos para su imaginación masculina. Recordó el incidente en la prueba de vestuario y su poco pudor para desvestirse en su presencia, no tenía dudas sobre lo que la joven buscaba. No podía mentir, la francesa Janelle ejercía un magnetismo difícil de eludir; sin embargo su ansiedad y desatino, en ocasiones, acababa con el encanto primario y por qué no hasta primitivo. Ése que podía llegar a buena cama pero no a buen puerto si es que realmente no existía amor. Mujeres lindas siempre se le insinuaron, pero tan irasciblemente insistentes sólo dos.

—Janelle, no me digas que quieres ser Julieta —aseveró con un destello compasivo en los ojos.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿No crees que tengo las cualidades? —preguntó girando ante él.

—Querrás decir el talento —corrigió sin poder esconder su sonrisa burlesca. La joven lo miró ceñuda.

—Terry, dicen que tienes una llamada —dijo la voz de otro actor terminando con el ambiente íntimo.

—¿Llamada?…Voy.

Aquella sensación osciló de cosquilleos a intenso calor, pensó que cesarían con sumergirse en un baño de agua tibia, pero se transformó en dolor insoportable y se lo calló por varias noches. Cualquiera lo hubiese notado si mirara su semblante con detenimiento, pero su madre sólo se ocupaba de la larga lista de pendientes para una boda futura de la cual ni siquiera se sabía la fecha. Esa mañana no pudo, por sus propios medios, apoyarse en el borde de la cama y se desmayó.

Cuando abrió los ojos el blanco de las paredes y el aire del alcohol que flotaba le hizo reconocer el lugar: el hospital presbiteriano y la misma sala en la que se vio sumida en la peor de sus pesadillas. Abrió los ojos y al girar hacia la izquierda notó la presencia de compañía en su cuarto.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Estudiante de traumatología y ortopedia. Buen día —se presentó sin titubeos y sonriéndole.

De una sola ojeada repasó en sus prominentes pómulos que se alzaron en una sonrisa franca, su cabello castaño muy ordenado y pequeños ojos verdosos relucían en una bata blanca.

—Buen día…¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Se desmayó. ¿Lo recuerda?

Ante la inspección del joven pensó y asintió. No era algo que quería abordar en ese momento y menos con un desconocido que no dejaba de observarla.

—¿Donde está el doctor Leary? —preguntó. Quería al mismo médico que la trataba y conocía su historia.

—Atendiendo a otros pacientes. ¿Necesita algo? ¿Puedo ayudarle? —dijo dispuesto a ayudar.

—¿Podría llamar a mi madre o a quien me haya traído hasta aquí?

—Su madre salió. Dijo que volvería en instantes y al parecer se ha demorado.

—¿Y no hay nadie más?

—No.

Disipó la idea de que en medio de esa pesadilla aparecía a su lado Terry, siendo día de semana era muy probable que estuviese trabajando. Aunque eso fuese siempre que le llamaba y a toda hora, estaba en eso: trabajando. No se percató de sus propios pensamientos la alejaron de la realidad y notó la cercanía imprudente del joven revisando su ficha.

—¿Qué cree que hace?

—Revisar su ficha. Quisiera examinarla… —solicitó acercándose a la cama.

—¿Examinarme? ¡No! Yo no quiero que usted lo haga —dijo tomando la manta y tapándose hasta más arriba de la cintura.

—Señorita Marlowe, soy médico —le aclaró con una sonrisa compasiva que la irritó.

—¡Dijo que era estudiante y no es lo mismo! —espetó con displicencia.

—De acuerdo, no la obligaré pero… ¿Sabe la razón por la que se desmayó?

Por supuesto que la sabía, por esos insoportables dolores que no la dejaron dormir durante días, pero qué sentido tenía decírselo a ese joven aprendiz de médico. No, no la entendería. ¿Cómo contarle sobre ese inestable cambio de humor? ¿Cómo podía explicar el calvario en que se transformó la noche? La rabia, odio, desesperación y hasta desprecio ante la vida. Todos esos sentimientos y muchos más la acechaban durante la noche y transformaron su carácter ―por lo general pasivo y complaciente ―en un ser odioso y lleno de reproches. Agradecía no haber visto a Terry en días, porque temía sumar otro motivo para convertirse en una mujer "poco deseable" ante sus ojos. Quería que ese sujeto se fuera y la dejara sola.

—¿Es por esos dolores cierto? ¿Puede describirlos? —preguntó tomando una libreta dispuesto a apuntar lo que le contara.

—¡Describirlos! —exclamó con una mueca que evidenció su molestia.

Nada de lo que pudiera decirle a él o algún otro que hiciera ese tipo de preguntas podía describir su miseria.

—He leído mucho sobre el tema, de hecho el doctor Silas Weir Mitchell **[3] **hizo un extenso estudio sobre dolencias fantasmas en soldados amputados. ¿Sabe lo que es una dolencia fantasma?

—¿Y usted cree que leyendo puede saber cómo me siento? —respondió con agresividad.

—No, pero me refiero a que tal vez… podría ayudarle.

—¡¿Y cómo?! ¿Devolviéndome la pierna que perdí?

El joven la observó en silencio ya estaba habituado a ese tipo de reacciones. Iba a decir algo cuando entro en el cuarto la madre de la joven.

—Hija, fui por tu novio, está afuera y…. —se detuvo al verla llorando y al intruso enfrente de su hija —. ¿Y usted quién es?

—Estudiante de de traumatología y ortopedia. Buen día ―saludó extendiendo la mano que quedó en el aire.

—Un estudiante. ¿Usted cree que le permitiré que experimente con mi hija? —preguntó alzando una ceja y mirándole de soslayo.

—No, supongo que no, pero estaba explicándole a su hija sobre ciertos estudios y me pareció prudente que supiera…

—¡Usted no es su médico tratante así que no veo el motivo para que esté aquí!

—No, pero puedo ayudarle.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con la salud de mi hija se lo dejo al doctor Leary, usted ni siquiera es un médico titulado ―aclaró dejando unas flores junto a la ventana.

—No lo soy, pero trabajo en un centro de ortopedia y…

—Susana, voy por Terruce. Espero que cuando vuelva no esté ese sujeto acá.

La mujer salió sin siquiera oír la explicación del joven estudiante. Se excusó y se retiro al ver entrar a Terruce Grandchester, pero no sin antes dejar una tarjeta cerca de la mano de Susana.

—¡Terry, viniste! —exclamó con felicidad.

—Sí, tu madre me avisó. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras besaba su frente y se sentaba a un costado de la cama.

Susana atrapó sus manos y notó que él no se rehusó. Sonrió.

—Mejor, sabiendo que estás aquí —confesó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sintiendo estos dolores? —interrogó preocupado. Desde que llegó notó su aspecto ojeroso y cansado.

—Yo… desde anoche —mintió sin poder sostener la mirada de él.

—No me mientas, hablé con el doctor y dice que esto no debe ser repentino.

—No quise alarmar a nadie y pensé que cesarían —confesó.

—Han debido ser insoportables como para que te desmayaras.

—No te preocupes, pasará.

—El doctor cree que si no te rehusaras a usar…la prótesis.

—¡Ya dije que no! —exclamó empuñando sus manos. No quería que él hablara de ese tema, le avergonzaba.

—Susana…

—Por favor, Terry no insistas con eso…

—Está bien, pero deberías de pensarlo.

—¿Me abrazas? —pidió con dulzura.

Él se acercó rodeándola con sus brazos fuertes y acarició su cabello, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento ya que le infundía una inmensa paz. Junto a él no había dolor y sentía las fuerzas para vencer cualquier obstáculo. Pego su oído a su pecho para sentir su corazón, pero la lectura que arrojo no era lo que esperaba. No se asemejaba a su latir desbocado cuando tan solo lo veía. Durmió en sus brazos sin darse cuenta, producto del sedante que se le administró.

Aguardó en silencio por más de media hora, hasta verla dormir. Sintiendo el peso de la responsabilidad y culpa acecharle otra vez: él era el responsable de su dolor y por su culpa amputaron su pierna. Ese dolor incesante, por lo que le explicó el médico, podía instalarse a vivir con ella para siempre. Zafándose de su abrazo con lentitud para no despertarla, volvió a besar su frente. La puerta se abrió detrás de él.

—¿Ya se va? —preguntó la señora Lucile, la madre de Susana.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Espero que vuelva después porque ella se quedará este día hospitalizada y le necesita.

—Lo sé.

—Otra cosa más. Afuera… están los periodistas.

—¿Periodistas? Pero cómo se enteraron.

—Mi hija es… fue… una actriz connotada tanto como usted. Les dije que su novio respondería a sus preguntas sobre el estado de Susana —respondió sentándose junto a su hija, dormida.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted. Por favor respóndales y venga por la tarde, hoy es viernes… sería muy bueno que si ellos siguen afuera al acecho le vean interesado en Susana.

—Y por supuesto que lo estoy.

—No lo parece. Yo solo le digo que sería devastador que supieran que la hospitalización de mi hija se debe a un retroceso en su recuperación.

—¿Y qué sugiere que diga?

—No lo sé, hable de debilidad o nervios debido al pronto matrimonio…Piense en algo convincente.

Tomó su chaqueta gris, se despidió de la mujer y salió. A cada paso mientras se alejaba del cuarto que albergaba a Susana, sentía que su vida era arrastrada por una corriente invisible. No tenía salida y no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de vértigo ante un futuro incierto. Por otro lado, la señora Marlowe no colaboraba, no respetaba el delicado estado de salud de su hija y de seguro el tema de los periodistas era un ardid, para apresurar el matrimonio.

Tenía que ordenar sus ideas y su prioridad era pensar en qué era lo mejor para Susana, ya suficiente tenía con sus dolores y con su negación a la realidad con la que tendría que aprender a vivir. No era la única, pero lo de ella era mucho peor y él era el responsable. Al llegar al pasillo vio al acecho a 4 periodistas que cubrían espectáculos, reconoció a uno en particular, el de la revista "Photoplay", esa misma que meses atrás le hizo una extensa entrevista. ¿Qué diría?

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

***3** Lo sabía. Ya no estaba en la tierra, aquella que conoció y que exploraba libre en atardeceres violáceos de abril. Durmió bajo el alero del árbol de copas verduscas y trató en vano de alcanzar ese edén que a cada paso se volvía lejano.

Excluyente.

Anduvo a través de un camino ondulante hasta que el sol crepuscular cegó su visual, dos vías se abrieron ante sus ojos y el paisaje la enmudeció. Optó por uno, atravesó un mullido campo de espigas doradas que colindaba con una extensa pradera silvestre de tonalidades rosas en contraste con la maleza fuerte y espesa, gramíneas danzantes rozaban sus dedos y a lo lejos un espeso boscaje de alerces sonoros con la brisa perfumada de gardenias y lirios de agua. La eterna primavera frente a sus ojos. _"¿Ése sería el aspecto del edén?"_ se preguntó. Nada ni nadie, sólo la melodía del trinar de mirlos y zorzales fueron su música. Siguió esa ruta, hasta una colina y el tejado simétrico de casas aldeanas llamó su atención, se dijo: _"Población"_ Corrió con la esperanza de que esas coloridas muestras de civilización se definirían pronto, pero eso nunca sucedió. Caminar por días no era suficiente para alcanzar ese mundanal paisaje incólume; sin embargo ella había optado y el paisaje cambió: árboles famélicos e inertes se mecían con una brisa gélida y su visual no era más que espesa niebla que no se desvanecía ni le dejaba ver hacia donde iba. El invierno y la noche eterna residían ahí, entre fango y murmullos de algo o alguien que nunca vio, pero sabía que rondaban y tornaban el aire vicioso, nauseabundo y tenebroso. Entre oscuridad y temor vagó, quiso deshacer el camino que anduvo y lo intentó, pero no hubo retorno.

"_¡¿Dónde estaba?! ¡¿Qué era esto!? ¿Un limbo? ¿Alguna especie de averno? ¿Dónde estaba el cielo? ¿Esto era el tan mencionado paraíso?"_ Preguntó sin parar.

—Quizá, se trata de una de las tantas fases que tiene la muerte y pronto todo terminaría. Sí, eso debe ser —se dijo al silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no percibir el hálito de seres inocuos en medio de la oscuridad.

¿Qué idea preconcebida tenía del proceso de la muerte?Un oscuro e interminable túnel hasta alcanzar ―con pasos apremiantes― la luz resplandeciente. Un ser querido conocido o mejor aún, algún hermoso ángel que le guiara hacia un camino de flores que jamás hubiese visto en vida terrenal y en la entrada del maravilloso paraíso: "San Pedro" con sus llaves al cielo. Todo en un instante, pero el tiempo se convirtió en impaciente eternidad. Todo aquello que oyó en esa preparación cristiana y creía sin dudar, no sucedió. No, para ella. Pasaron minutos, horas, días, qué más daba si todo ahí era intemporal. Hasta que perdió la paciencia. _"¿Cómo salgo de aquí?"_ clamó.

La niebla se dispersó y se abrió paso el rutilante sol que siempre estuvo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que esperar?! —exclamó furibunda—. Si por lo menos se me diera una idea de qué tengo que hacer.

—Tú escogiste estar acá —dijo una voz masculina.

La luz directa y celestial no le permitía ver con claridad.

—No, no es cierto. Jamás escogería un lugar como éste para vivir —gritó girando hacia donde creía que provenía la voz.

—¿Quieres salir de ahí? —preguntó dando un paso hacia ella.

Pudo ver su aura destellar como el oro de los dioses, pero nada más.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Aceptas venir conmigo? —preguntó nuevamente y otro paso hacia ella perfiló mucho mejor sus perfectas facciones angelicales.

—Mhhh —vaciló ante la idea, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ese invierno frío, donde ni sus ropas le abrigaban —. Sí, acepto. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Obrar en el bien —dijo la voz empírea que se presentó por fin frente a ella.

—¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? —interrogó, dirigiéndole una mirada especulativa.

Inspeccionó su atuendo prestando atención en esas vestiduras lacias y sin gracias que sí parecían flotar, pero no tenían estilo alguno; aunque su mirada azul, piel nevada, nitescente y mágica, pese a la oscuridad de la noche, le era muy atrayente.

—Me llamo: Ohiro **[4]** —en un ademán de su mano llegaron a Inglaterra.

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Admiró su entorno: Inglaterra. Cómo olvidar el río Támesis corriendo con fuerza entre la bulliciosa ciudad. Subió hasta una de las torres del puente levadizo, giró con los brazos extendidos al poder sentir el aroma de la vida y el vaivén del viento. Marchó muy divertida frente a un grupo de soldados con sus trajes oliváceos y dejó atrás la visita que hizo al palacio Westminster. Saltó percibiendo, por primera vez, los adoquines de las calles bajo sus zapatos. Ser invisible y pulular con libertad le fascinó. Durante toda su vívida ronda, él estuvo atrás, acompañándole.

—Cuando termines de disfrutar "la vida" me cuentas —dijo sentándose en un banco en las afueras de la catedral de San Pablo.

—¿Para qué hemos venido hasta aquí?

—Para dar respuesta a tu pregunta anterior. ¿Qué debes hacer? Pues, ya sabes: obrar en el bien.

Antes de que pudiera emitir un reclamo y más de sus preguntas, el ser desapareció como humo blanco frente al sol. Si no quería volver al horrendo lugar en que estuvo, era mejor seguirle la corriente y tomó en cuenta su petición: _"Obrar en el bien" _y recordó a la persona que la preparó para su primera comunión años atrás. Y si lo que estaba pensando la llevaba al cielo dijo: "¡_Pffff! ¡Qué sencillo es! Todo sea por mi bienestar…"_

Buscó entre las calles de Londres la persona idónea, alguien que mereciera de su _**"exclusiva ayuda celestial"**_ y le tomó tiempo elegir, hasta que dio con un sujeto, pobre, sucio y hambriento; de esos que otros traseúntes le llamaban: _"cobardes relegados por el ministerio de guerra"_ y que abundaban en esa ciudad.

—¡Qué mal combinación! —reprochó no sólo su aspecto andrajoso, sino que su mirada pendenciera —. ¡Qué tonto! tiene a media cuadra una panadería…si tiene tanta hambre ¿Por qué no roba?

Lo siguió y fue sin querer la voz de su conciencia. El tipo llevó a cabo su sugerencia, pero su ineptitud hizo que todo fallara. Lo pillaron in fraganti.

—¡Bah! Bueno no es mi culpa que no haya corrido más veloz —se justificó con displicencia —. ¡Mejor envíenlo a que combata en la guerra con los soldados de la alianza! —agregó, sonriéndole al oficial que se lo llevaba a pasar la noche al calabozo.

Consideró que merecía un descanso, por su ardua labor y se fue hacia las vitrinas de unas tiendas, cuando apareció el ser angelical a reclamarle que eso no era obrar en el bien.

—Si me hubieras dado alguna pista, tal vez no hubiese fallado. Yo sólo quise acabar con su hambre. ¿No era acaso ése el único fin?

—No.

—¿No? pero bueno… ¿Tanto importa la forma? Si moría en la guerra tendría una medalla. ¿Qué acaso eso no es morir como todo un héroe? ¿Para qué complicarse la vida? —se justificó ante el asombro de Ohiro.

—Por cierto. ¿Puedo pedir algo?

—…

—Un vestido nuevo de Coco Chanel que están tan de moda. ¡Lo necesito! —reclamó indicando los guiñapos en que se convirtió su exclusivo vestido tras su accidente, pero su petición no fue atendida.

Respiró hondo y fue tras su segunda oportunidad. Ésta vez quien recibiría de su ayuda sería una mujer, cuyo maquillaje recargado y llamativo al igual que su peinado alto no eran tan sugestivos como el vestido de falsa seda que enseñaba más de lo debido. Considerando la época, no era precisamente una dama, lloraba y entre sus manos agrietadas de exlavandera, sostenía muchísimas libras esterlinas. La paga humillante de aquel día.

—Eso se llama: ¿cargo de conciencia? Y claro, con semejante trabajito. Debes tener más ahorrado. ¿No? ¿Por qué no donas parte de tu dinero a un hogar de huerfanitos? Ya sabes…Huérfanos + desprotegidos + dinero = Felicidad de muchos —le dijo a la mujer.

"_¡Qué más da la procedencia! ¿Cuántos en esta sociedad, obtenían el dinero de manera dudosa y lo aprovechaban muy bien? Sólo sus apellidos e influencias lavaban sus conciencias y silenciaban los malintencionados comentarios"._ Pensó. Estaba muy contenta con su avance y fue testigo cómo esa mujer hizo exactamente lo que le sugirió.

—¡Tú no entiendes nada! —reprendió Ohiro justo detrás de ella.

—¿Qué debería entender? —preguntó levantando sus hombros con desdén—. Hice, por segunda vez, dos obras por el precio de una. Ya sabes, limpiar la conciencia de una "pecadora" y que otros disfruten de su dinero.

—¿Hiciste por segunda vez? —preguntó enarcando una ceja y ella asintió —. No hay caso contigo.

—Si nada te parece, ¿para qué me das trabajitos? Mejor hazlos tú que de seguro harías algo más a la altura de las circunstancias.

—La misión o tu segunda oportunidad con esa "pecadora", como tú le has llamado, era que ella dejara su trabajo —aclaró molesto.

—¿Por qué tengo que ayudar a gente que no me importa? ¿Qué hay de mi familia? ¿Por qué no puedo verla? —interrogó con un razonamiento muy particular.

—Medita.

No se sentía avergonzada por malinterpretar sus palabras, si ese fuera el caso; sin embargo agradecería y mucho, que fuera más claro con las peticiones. Ohiro, para ser el ángel que le otorgaron, le parecía muy irascible y con nula paciencia. Se marchó sin decir nada más y la dejó sola. _"¿Meditar? Era básicamente, pensar_", dijo con una media sonrisa. Pensó en: sus largos viajes a Europa, en la cantidad de vestidos que compró la última vez que estuvo en París, la colección de perfumes y sombreros que le gustaba adquirir, los chicos que conoció en sus cortos años de vida, lo linda y única que fue, la buena educación que tuvo, las nuevas joyas que le obsequiaron…

—¡Eso no es meditar! —exclamó el ángel.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

—No puedo irme, eres un caso especial.

—Qué esperas. ¡Yo soy especial! —exclamó con ímpetu.

—Sabes que estás aquí por una razón. ¿No?

—¡No me digas! Será porque soy genial —aseguró con sus ya clásicas ironías.

Comenzaron un intercambio de adjetivos calificativos entre los dos: aburrido, ególatra, anticuado, despectiva, presuntuoso, altanera, etc. Hasta que a uno de ellos se le agotaron las ideas.

—Te has quedado sin calificativos. ¡Bien! —dijo feliz, pero al ver su rostro adusto recapacitó —. ¡Está bien! Dime una cosa… ¿por qué estoy aquí y no en el cielo? —preguntó con sinceridad.

Largos días en un mundo inhóspito, oscuro y tenebroso que a su juicio no podía ser el edén, lograron que pensara en el motivo de por qué estaba ahí y por qué no podía acercarse a sus padres. Tenía sus teorías, pero no la certeza. Ohiro, tampoco parecía dispuesto a colaborar y menos a aclarar sus dudas.

—Eso no lo puedo responder. Tú tienes que sacar tus propias conclusiones ―respondió desviando su mirada.

—Yaaa. ¿Y entonces, Otilo?

—¡Ohiro! —corrigió.

—Cómo sea. No quiero pasarme toda una eternidad aquí. Debe existir algo mejor, para mí. ¿Qué sugieres?

—…

—¡Yo merezco algo mejor! De eso estoy segura —dijo taconeando el suelo con ira.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —inquirió con seriedad.

—Si yo no me tengo fe, ¿quién más me la tendría?

—…

—Tu silencio es irritante. ¿Lo sabías?

—Son peores, tus absurdos intentos por sonsacarme algo. No voy hablar, nada. Pierdes tu tiempo.

—Yo desconozco este lugar, tengo derecho a preguntar —alegó en su defensa.

—Y yo te dije que meditaras —acotó cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero eso no responde a mis interrogantes. Vamos, dime —insistió ya cansada de estos dimes y diretes.

¿Realmente tenía que decir en voz alta sus teorías? La que más le susurraba su mente y que poco le prestaba atención, no era algo que quisiera confesarle a un perfecto desconocido. Resopló y tomó el valor.

—Está bien, estoy aquí porque algo hice mal allá —confesó, pero no estaba dispuesta a repetirlo —. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debo tomar el trabajo vacante de ángel y ayudar a ésos de allá para ganarme el beneficio de acercarme a MI familia? —indicó con desprecio a la gente corriente que pasaba por Piccadilly Circus.

—¡Paciencia! —suplicó, dirigiendo su mirada azul a las nubes.

—Es que yo no he postulado al empleo de "Ángel de la guarda" de nadie. ¡No me interesa! —volvió a reclamar en las narices de Ohiro —. Pero para que veas que soy buena, puedo intentar…

—Perdón, pero ¿intentar qué?

—Intentar parecer un "ángel" —respondió pensando en los beneficios que le podía traer fingir solo por un rato. Si quería lograr lo que quería, debía hacerles creer que cedía.

—…

—¿Puedo sugerir a alguien que quiero ayudar? Es de mi familia…casi —dijo rodando los ojos.

—Sugerir…

—Sí. Pensé en un familiar y quisiera saber si es que puedo ir ayudarle.

—¿Cómo se llama? ―pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada especulativa.

—No creo que le conozcas, pero ya aprendí la lección —dijo con fingida inocencia —. Oh, sí. La aprendí. Gracias a ti.

Cuando estuvo en ese oscuro sitio no apartó a un rostro en particular que consideraba el causante de la llegada de todas sus desgracias, a medida que repasó sus decisiones y cómo afectaron su vida, fue sumando nombres a su lista. Al mirar en el semblante de Ohiro no parecía convencido de sus palabras. Nunca fue su fuerte ese tipo de actos de humanidad, pero pensó en algo más que le traería muchos beneficios y debía irse con cautela. Sonrió ante la idea, ante la nueva condición que tenía y las ventajas. Sí, le seguiría la corriente.

***. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. *. ***

Sus ojos y corazón se iban de su cuerpo cada vez que la veía y es que su sencillez lo cautivó. La reconocía por sus pasos atolondrados, ese delicado perfume entre blancas flores de vainilla y nerolí que desprendía con su paso alegre, su sonrisa era encantadora y esa timidez al percatarse de su indiscreta mirada le hacían ansiar querer estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Notaba su reticencia, no era ningún bobo en temas femeninos, pero no quería asustarla ni mucho menos incomodar con su insistencia.

Tenía que aceptar que sentía una fuerte atracción por esa enfermera de largos cabellos dorados, ojos verdes de pradera y sus encantadoras pecas. Desde su llegada transformó su tediosa rutina, en una aventura y sí, se rindió a sus encantos y su corazón no obedecería si le exigía que hiciera la retirada. La había invitado a salir en un acto desesperado por conocerle, por dar el paso inicial porque no podía esperar que lo hiciera una dama, y cuando pensaba en qué vestir para la ocasión… ella le rechazó. No aceptó su invitación al teatro y en los días sucesivos la notó distante.

¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado enamorarse? Nada, el verla bastó para reconocerla y dejar que ocupara su solitario corazón con tanta libertad. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría olvidarla? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Le recriminó a su corazón no haber obedecido a la cordura cuando le dio la alerta y ahora sufriría las consecuencias de ese pesar que se convirtió en su compañero desde el alba hasta el anochecer. Esa era la razón por la cual aceptó el cambio de trabajo, sin despedidas, sin palabras y alejarse ayudaría. Seguían viviendo bajo la misma ciudad y la posibilidad de un reencuentro lo ilusionaba, pero si quería enfocarse en sus estudios y trabajo, debía apartar a Candy de sus apasionados pensamientos.

—Doctor, Ingram. Le llaman desde la oficina del director —le comunicó la jefa de enfermeras en el nuevo hospital.

Se marchó para cumplir con su trabajo y volver a empezar su vida desde cero.

Lo rechazó, buscó una excusa tonta y no aceptó la invitación del doctor Ingram. _"¿Por qué lo había hecho?"_ pensó, y por supuesto que sabía la respuesta. El teatro era Terry y su recuerdo imborrable. Asistir con otro hombre a disfrutar la obra que fuera, era recordarle en cada intervención. Significaba ver descender su imagen entre las luces del escenario. Era imaginarle esperando por ella en las butacas de un exclusivo palco y eso todavía le dolía. _"¿Y si le hubiera invitado a otro sitio, habría aceptado?"_ Para esa interrogante no tuvo respuesta y eso la asombró. Su amiga Jacqueline cuando se enteró no paró de reprocharle su decisión y desde ese día no apartó de su mente la incertidumbre de si decidió bien o mal, debía haber conversado con él y aclarado sus razones, pero no lo hizo. Cuando decidió buscarle para explicarle, su misma amiga le comentó que el doctor se había retirado del hospital, ya no trabaja más allí.

Las urgencias en el hospital consumieron su tiempo y todo resultó sin contratiempos, cada vez cometía menos errores y la seguridad se hizo notar en su pulcro trabajo. La sugerencia del doctor Ingram ―justo antes de irse― de que ella era un buen elemento para atender a los chicos que llegaban por diversos tipos de dolencias, había resultado. Con sus ingeniosas historias, los pequeños no temían a las agujas o a los procedimientos, que en otras circunstancias se negaban y convertían en la sala en todo un escándalo. La enfermera pecosa conseguía sonrisas, abrazos, aplausos y los chicos se iban felices con algún caramelo que ella misma les entregaba como premio a su buen comportamiento.

—Eres una excelente enfermera y estuvo muy bien dejarte atender urgencias pediátricas —dijo Jacqueline, observando desde lejos su labor.

—Me alegra poder ayudar. Los niños son un lío cuando están asustados y sus madres no son de ayuda si también lo están ―comentó batiendo su mano en la despedida que le daba a uno de sus pequeños pacientes.

—Y todo se lo debes al doctor Ingram… ¿No te dije que es un sujeto espléndido?

Candy sonrió. Tenía esa deuda pendiente, agradecerle su gesto; sin embargo no tenía cómo saber donde vivía y no creía conveniente preguntárselo a otras enfermeras.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Me falta dejar los medicamentos de los pacientes de allá.

—Yo ya me voy, que tengas una excelente tarde, Candy.

—Igualmente.

—Señorita, White ―le llamó la enfermera jefe.

—Dígame, señora Miller.

—En la estación de enfermeras le han dejado correspondencia.

—¿Para mí? Qué raro…

Terminó su labor y se fue hasta la estación de enfermeras allí le entregaron un sobre grande y sin remitente. Lo abrió, en sus manos sostuvo unos recortes de diarios y revistas de rostros que ya reconocía. Se trataba de todo tipo de especulaciones sobre el delicado estado de salud de Susana Marlowe tras su ingreso en el hospital Presbiteriano de Nueva York. Un papel blanco salió de entre una de esas imágenes y lo abrió para leer, unas letras recortadas y pegadas formaban una interrogante: _**¿Embarazo?**_

Sintió que su corazón se congelaba y aunque luchó para no llorar no lo consiguió. Esperaba tener noticias como esas algún día, pero poco a poco y de acuerdo a su paso lento hacia el olvido que tardaba tanto en llegar. ¿Quién podía ser tan cruel para enviarle algo así? ¿Cuál era la intención? Ella no significaba ningún peligro para la relación entre Terry y Susana. Él ya había escogido y secretamente sabía el porqué de esa decisión, aunque eso no cambiaba en nada las circunstancias.

Bastante tiempo estuvo con esos recortes tratando de que su corazón comprendiera de una vez que no habría una segunda oportunidad entre Terry y ella. Lo sabía, pero pareciera que su mente no podía ordenarle a su corazón a continuar adelante. Necesitaba reponerse y pronto.

Con las lágrimas condenándola a la tristeza, su turno había finalizado y se marchó. Todavía el sol resplandecía entre los vidrios de los edificios. Encandilándola. Invitándola a caminar para despejar su mente. El tibio viento abrigaba a los transeúntes de las calles que decidió recorrer en silencio, sus pasos la llevaron hacia la dirección contraria que siempre seguía para llegar a su departamento y no lo notó. ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante? ¿Cómo podía no dejar de pensar en lo que no fue? Su trabajo ayudaba pero cuando llegaba la noche, esas ilusiones amorosas que vivió solo con Terry, la atormentaban. Un proyecto de vida que se atrevió a soñar desde que le conoció en el colegio San Pablo y que no se haría realidad. Dolía.

***4 **Necesitaba una señal para saber qué hacer y cómo cerrar para siempre la puerta hacia su pasado. Llegó hasta el letrero del café Horses Black, en una de las mesas junto al ventanal, vio aquel rostro en el que pensó hace unas horas atrás. Le acompañaba una señora y un pequeño, lo observó sonreír y conversar animadamente. Sin querer hacerse notar, se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero él la vio.

—¡Señorita White! ¡Señorita White!—llamó corriendo hasta alcanzarla —. ¡Candice! Hola…

—Doctor Ingram…Buenas tardes —saludó con una reverencia de su cabeza.

—¿No me había oído?

—Yo… Sí. No quería importunarle.

—No lo hace. ¿Quiere acompañarme? —preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír ante la casualidad que sabía que se daría, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Su sonrisa e impresión de volver a verle la abrumó y asintió a su petición. Le presentó ante las dos personas con las que hablaba rato atrás: La madre y su pequeño paciente. Pidió, ante la insistencia de Laurence, un café y unas galletas. Compartió la mesa junto a esa humilde mujer irlandesa que se veía muy agradecida con la ayuda prestada por el joven médico. La forma en que relataba su gratitud por salvarle la vida a su hijo al dar con el diagnóstico acertado y lo poco habituado que estaba él ante las alabanzas bien merecidas, hizo que Candy por primera vez repasara en el aspecto varonil de su rostro y pensara si es que se había equivocado en rechazar la invitación. La incomodidad de un comienzo cesó y la conversación volvió a ser distendida como cuando ambos trabajaban en el hospital. Las risas y las anécdotas hospitalarias que compartieron frente al pequeño le hizo percatarse que compartían muchas cosas en común, eso podía favorecer a una futura amistad.

La joven madre agradeció una vez más y se marchó junto a su hijo, regalándole una rosa de origami a Candy. El silencio entre los dos fue incomodo, pero fue ella quien decidió terminar con esa barrera.

—Yo, no tuve tiempo de agradecerle su gestión. Estoy en urgencias pediátricas y eso se lo debo a usted.

—Eso no debe agradecérmelo a mí, yo solo percibí su gran capacidad. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? —preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

—Sí, dígame.

—Ya no trabajamos juntos y… ¿Puedo llamarte Candy?

—Ah, sí. Claro —respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Me gustaría que me llamaras: Laurence. Solo soy 4 años mayor que tú, Candy.

Pidió la cuenta y se rehusó a que Candy pagara. Él la invitó y él pagaría. Cuando se levantó y la esperó para cederle el paso mientras sostenía la puerta, pensó en que sin quererlo esa velada se había convertido en la primera cita que ellos tenían. Percibir la estela de su perfume en la danza de sus cabellos mientras caminaban era perturbador para su corazón, pero contuvo su nerviosismo.

—¿Te vas a casa a pie? —preguntó, Candy.

—Vivo cerca.

—Yo también, pero del hospital. Ahora, ni si quiera sé muy bien donde estoy —comentó buscando cómo ubicarse.

—Si tomas esa avenida y doblas a la derecha llegarás nuevamente al Hospital. Y de ahí me imagino que sabrás la dirección hacia tu departamento —le indicó en una cercanía que ninguno de los dos notó.

No se animaba a pedirle si deseaba compañía, su anterior rechazo a su invitación al teatro seguía siendo la barrera para guardar cierta distancia. Pese a eso, lo dudó.

—¿Quiere usted acompañarme? —apenas formuló la pregunta sintió que se ruborizo por completo —. Quiero decir si es que vas en la misma dirección…

—Voy en la misma dirección. Me gusta pasear por el parque —respondió sosteniendo la mirada en los verdes ojos de Candy.

—¿Si? Hay un parque cerca de mi casa, aunque todavía no memorizo su nombre.

—¿Vives sola, Candy?

—No por mucho tiempo, mi compañera de trabajo…Jacqueline vivirá conmigo para compartir los gastos. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, mi familia vive en San Francisco y cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo no lo pensé dos veces y aquí estoy.

La conversación se fue dando a cada paso y el doctor le habló de su vida en Washington, por lo visto eran dos personas acostumbrándose a una nueva orbe. Pasearon por el parque y el tiempo transcurrió sin prisa. Tenían muchos temas en común es lo que pudo notar cuando se refería a sus estudios y la pasión por la medicina.

—Ya te estoy aburriendo con mis historias.

—No, en lo absoluto.

—Tal vez ya quieres marcharte a tu casa, debes estar cansada.

—Sí, pero he pasado una tarde estupenda. Gracias.

Ya que ella había tomado la iniciativa de pedirle que le acompañara en su caminata, era su turno de aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Candy, ¿recuerdas a la pequeña Anderson? —preguntó.

—Sí, la pequeña que se repuso de la neumonía. Su madre tiene serios problemas para sobrellevar su casa —recordó la paciente que atendió y la historia de esfuerzo de la mujer.

—La pequeña no conocía Washington y le dije que si mejoraba la llevaría con su madre, a conocer parte de los atractivos turísticos. Debo cumplir con mi promesa.

—Cierto.

—Su madre te conoce y… pensé que tal vez… ¿Quisieras ir con nosotros?

Formuló la pregunta con el temor de ser rechazado, pero ésta vez no estarían solos.

—Acepto —respondió Candy con una sonrisa y sin vacilar.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, creo que a mí también me gustaría conocer más Washington.

Ambos sonrieron. Candy, desde que recibió ese anónimo, decidió que debería darse la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas, y también otros hombres. Tal vez era la forma apropiada para olvidar y dejar atrás el dolor del rompimiento con Terry. Tenía que reconocer que Laurence le atraía, le resultaba interesante y quizá no era malo dejarse llevar por la corriente ante una incipiente y bonita amistad.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Lista de música**__**:**_

***1 **_This – Ed Sheeran _

***2 **_Acreditando - Alexandre Guerra_

***3** _Another realm- Kevin Kern_

***4** _Lothlorien - Enya_

_**Notas de pie**__**: **_**[1]**_** Hotel Brevoort: **__hotel construido en 1906 en Chicago, dejó de funcionar en los años 50. _**[2]**_**Benjamin Jonson**__: dramaturgo inglés del período del renacimiento. Fue poeta y actor, sus principales obras por las que destacó fue en el ámbito de la comedia. Entre sus obras efectivamente está: Volpone, La mujer silenciosa, el alquimista, etc. _**[3]**_**Silas Weir Mitchell: **__Padre de la neurología y fue quien le dio base científica a lo que se conoce como "el dolor del miembro fantasma" _**[4]**_**Ohiro**__: significa Luna Nueva en lengua rapa nui._

_**Comentarios de autor**__**: **__Poema del comienzo es de mi autoría._

_Ahora se define mejor la historia y podemos dilucidar para donde va, eso creo. __Les pido paciencia y tal vez más atención en los detalles. ¿Albert encontró una aliada y pretende confesarle sus sentimientos a Candy? ¿Podrá? La tía abuela no tiene un pelo de tonta, intuye que algo se traman. Terry, se hace notar en su nuevo trabajo con su talento que va mas allá de lo que él cree. ¿Qué pasará con la insistencia de Janelle? Susana atraviesa por un mal momento con su terrible dolor del miembro fantasma, pero alguien le tendió la mano. ¿Lo aceptará o querrá seguir sumergida en la autocompasión? Elisa, Elisa, Elisa. A quien me preguntó por qué escribo de ella, ya lo sabrás. Mala como ella sola, pero como siempre velando por sus propios intereses y disfrutando de la "invisibilidad". Dará que hablar. Ya hizo la aparición Ohiro, el personaje del prólogo. Y Candy, recibiendo anónimos crueles que la orillan a mirar con otros ojos al doctor Ingram. _

_Pendiente las respuestas a los comentarios de quienes no tienen cuenta el ff. Lo siento, pero no me dio tiempo. Corregir 20 hojas de este capítulo es ufff. Gracias por leer._

_**Ladyzafiro**_


End file.
